


World 213 : Endless Skye

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Snark, seriously, they are so gay
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: World 213, un monde réputé pour ses guerres permanentes, sa corruption et son taux de criminalité monstrueux.Et voici l'histoire d'un de ses habitants, une fille sans vrai nom autre que celui qu'elle c'est choisi, et ses interactions avec l'immense mer des dimensions et ces habitants.





	1. Origine et début du voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, voici une nouvelle histoire, qui m'a littéralement attaqué durant une nuit. Toujours est-il... Enjoy. je tenterais de continuer une de mes histoires un de ces jours.  
> il est également possible que je tente de traduire en anglais mes histoires un de ces jours.
> 
> En gras le nom des sorts  
> en italique lorsque device qui parle ou télépathie

Monde non-administré 213. Terra. Semblable à la Terre en termes de géographie, il est connu pour être déchiré par des guerres incessantes, emplis de corruption et aux morales plus que douteuse. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi il n’a pas encore été détruit par une guerre nucléaire. Peut-être les dirigeants ont-ils un peu de bon sens. Seul deux choses comptent : L’argent et le pouvoir. Pour toutes ses raisons, il n’est pas rare que des criminels magiques décide de se cacher dessus. Et c’est ainsi que commence notre histoire.

Une fillette était cachée derrière une poubelle dans une ruelle sombre, un simple morceau de carton sous elle, tenant son bras en silence, à moitié endormi. Les bleus qui recouvraient son corps piquait encore. Ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés, ses cheveux blanc, court, plus grisâtre qu’autre choses. Elle attendait que le soleil se lève pour rentrer chez elle.  
Elle fut réveillée par une commotion. Elle se pencha légèrement pour regarder ce qui se passait. Un homme venait de se faire poignarder. Il s’écroula. Les deux membres du gang le frappèrent un peu plus avant de lui cracher dessus et partir.  
\- Ça lui apprendra à marcher sur nos plates-bandes !  
Elle attendit, s’assurant qu’il était parti avant de courir vers l’homme… qui avait les cheveux verts naturellement ? Mort. Elle se mit à la tâche. Elle lui arracha sa montre, la mettant dans sa poche. Elle pourrait le revendre plus tard. Pas de portefeuille. Une carte d’identité en plastique tomba. Elle la jeta sur le côté, continuant de fouiller ses poches. Elle trouva un pendentif en cristal bleutée qu’elle empocha. Du bruit. Quelqu’un vient ! Elle sauta en action, arrachant la sacoche à terre, la balançant par-dessus son épaule, commençant à courir. Elle prit appui sur le mur du fond, rebondit dessus et attrapa l’échelle de secours, la grimpant à toute vitesse. Une fois en haut elle se permis de se relaxer. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel noir et gris qui commençait à s’illuminer à l’horizon. Elle soupira. Il était temps de rentrer.  
Elle ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle plissa le nez à l’odeur d’alcool pas cher et fort qui emplissait la maison. Elle jeta un œil dans le salon. Son père, un homme épais, ancien boxeur et qui comme tous avaient fait son service militaire était effondré sur le sol, ronflant comme un porc. Elle se fit aussi silencieuse que possible en montant les escaliers, ouvrant son placard et refermant la porte. La pièce était minuscule, un véritable placard. Le matelas au sol, un futon en fait, prenait quasiment tout l’espace au sol. Elle pouvait tout juste empiler ses vêtements entre le mur et sa tête. Des tâches de sang était sur le sol et le matelas. La prochaine fois que son père partait à ses réunions des anciens, dans deux semaines, elle allait le laver. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Curieuse, elle ouvrit finalement la sacoche, un sac à dos noir porté en travers. Elle mit la main dedans. Puis l’avant-bras… et l’épaule. Elle regarda choquée le sac. Il était plus grand à l’intérieur !! Un lent sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Tellement de possibilité. Elle se reprit. Farfouillant, elle trouva plusieurs boîtes libellées dans un alphabet étrange. A l’intérieur était des pièces de métal complexe, certain ressemblant à des mécanisme, d’autre à des pièces d’électronique. Une douzaine de livre tombèrent également. Au vu des schémas et croquis, des livres d’ingénieries. Des blueprints était également présent. La dernière chose qu’elle sortit était une tablette de cristal transparent. Elle la regarda un instant, tentant de comprendre son intérêt. Elle sursauta lorsqu’une voix mécanique en survint.  
\- _Actualisation des droits administrateurs. Veuillez patientez_.  
Le même alphabet étrange se mit à défiler sur l’écran bleutée.  
\- _Mise à jour terminé. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_  
\- …. Euh… Peux-tu m’apprendre le langage que tu utilises ?  
\- _Reconnu. Audio réglé sur Anglais. Ecrit réglé sur Mid-childian. Précisez la requête._  
\- Mid-Childian.  
\- _Compris. Mid-childian est un langage ressemblant à l’anglais. Son système d’écriture est composé de 27 lettre combinée pour créer des syllabes composant les mots._  
Il afficha l’alphabet, la guidant lentement dans son apprentissage. Après une poignée d’heure, elles  
les avaient maitrisés. Elle jeta un coup d’œil sur l’horloge dans le coin de sa chambre et grimaça.  
7h42. Son père allait se réveiller à n’importe quel moment. Elle se dépêcha de tout ranger dans son sac, ordonnant à la tablette de se remettre en veille. Poussant son matelas, elle souleva une latte du plancher, accédant à un espace creux ou elle plaça le sac.  
\- GIRL !!! Viens ici ! rugit son père en bas.  
Elle grimaça, se redressant et se durcissant, lissant son expression à une neutralité froide et soumise avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle entra dans la cuisine, son père déjà assis avec un journal dans la main. Elle s’attela à la préparation du repas, qu’elle lui servit avant de nettoyer le salon, jetant les bouteilles vides et lavant les tâches d’alcool et autres choses auquel elle préférait ne pas penser. Le bruit d’assiette et couvert jeter dans le lavabo de métal lui arracha une grimace.  
\- GIRL ! Tout à intérêt d’être propre quand je reviens et le repas prêt.  
\- Oui, sir.  
\- Bien.  
La porte qui claqua et le bruit d’un moteur lui indiquèrent qu’il était enfin parti. Elle soupira, avant d’aller faire la vaisselle.

Elle courait entre les étals du marché noir, la place bouillonnant de vie, on s’appelait dans toutes sorte de langage. Elle-même, ayant grandi dans les rues en avait appris de nombreux. A l’âge de 6 ans, elle savait déjà parler anglais, arabe, espagnol, portugais, russe, chinois et même français, appris du mari de Liza, un prostitué de la rue Martini. Les criminel et mafiosos les plus récents l’observait du regard, s’assurant qu’elle ne vole rien. Comme si quelqu’un serait assez stupide pour voler dans un marché protéger par toute la pègre. Les marchés noirs étaient neutres. Les marchands noirs s’en était assuré. Elle arriva à l’étal de Marco, un espagnol se spécialisant dans les armes de poing.  
\- Oh, Walker ! V’la les flingues à nettoyer. Il fit, indiquant du pouce une caisse.  
Elle hocha la tête, sortant le premier pistolet, un glock, et se mettant au travail. Elle passa les prochaines heures à démonter des armes, s’assurer que tout était en état de marche, nettoyer les canons et remplacer à l’occasion des pièces. Comment la gâchette avait pu être aussi endommager ? Elle finit aux alentours de midi, reposant la kalachnikov, dernière de la caisse. Deux billets furent jetés sur la table.  
\- V’la la paye. Demain pareil si tu veux.  
\- J’serais là. Elle assura, avant de se hâter dans la foule, ses 40 dollars serrés dans sa main.

Elle s’acheta un repas, un simple bol de soupe et de nouilles, ainsi que de la nourriture en conserve, qu’elle plaça dans son sac. Elle s’étira, regardant l’heure sur la montre qu’elle avait volé hier soir. Encore 5 heures jusqu’à son retour…. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Elle finissait tout juste le repas quand son père arriva.  
\- GIRL ! ça à intérêt à être prêt !  
Elle le servit et resta contre le mur, à côté de la porte et derrière lui, attendant la suite. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la battra pas.

Pas de chance, elle pensa sombrement, grimaçant à ses côtes fragiles. Elle tira la tablette pour s’occuper.

Quatre mois s’écoulèrent de cette même routine. Faire le petit-déjeuner de son père, nettoyer, travailler au marché noir le matin, manger, rejoindre les prostitué ou la bibliothèque, revenir, faire le repas, nettoyer, espérer ne pas se faire battre, se faire battre, réussir à se cacher ou s’échapper, attendre qu’il s’endorme en pansant ses plaies. Sauf que maintenant, elle maitrisait enfin le mid-childien. Heureusement, les maths avaient la même base décimale. Elle s’attaqua finalement aux livres.

3 mois. Il lui fallut trois mois pour finir les livres. Théorie et ingénierie de Device, Théorie et programmation de matrices…. Lorsqu’elle finit enfin tout ça, elle décida de créer son propre device. Elle avait plusieurs cores à disposition, ainsi que suffisamment de pièce pour créer une base et plusieurs systèmes et mécanismes, tous dans leurs petites boîtes libellées. Apparemment, l’homme était un contrebandier. Elle déploya la station de modification portable et y plaça le cristal, une perle iridescente, le seul core supportant le développement d’un Intelligent Device, et y connecta la tablette, commençant à désigner son IA depuis rien.

Assise sur le toit d’un immeuble délabré, Tabs, le surnom qu’elle avait donné à la tablette, sur ses genoux, elle esquissait plusieurs idées de design pour le stand-by de son device. C’était une bonne distraction de son poignet enflé et gonflé, dont le moindre mouvement l’élançait douloureusement.

Elle balança les bras en l’air de frustration, murmurant en arabe sous son souffle, quelques insultes japonaises s’y glissant. Elle n’aimait pas le codage des exécutables. Sérieusement ! Sûr, il était stable et puissant, utilisable par tous les systèmes, mais honnêtement ! Leur temps de réaction ! Grognant, elle s’attela à reprogrammer le système de base, elle pourrait s’occuper de l’intelligence artificielle et le traitement de texte et l’archivage de document plus tard.

Trois mois. Au bout de trois mois, elle avait fini de reprogrammer tous les exécutables ainsi que le système sous le Battle mode. Et elle était fière d’elle. Elle avait triplé la vitesse d’enchaînement ! Avec ça, elle pouvait activer plusieurs exécutables d’affilée avec aucun, ou presque, délai. Elle s’étira, grimaçant aux protestations de ses côtes. Plus qu’à faire quelques ajustements sur la durée.

Elle avait fini. Elle pouvait théoriquement enchaîner ses exécutables les plus compliqués pendant 15 minutes non-stop avant de perdre de la vitesse et devoir retomber sur des exécutables plus simples si elle voulait garder l’allure. Elle sourit de ses dents ensanglantées, tenant son nez entre ses doigts, l’empêchant de saigner partout sur son lit.

Elle décida de laisser tel qu’elle le traitement de texte et d’informations. Il était correctement codé et fonctionnait bien. Maintenant, la partie amusante. Elle connecta la tablette au socle où flottait le cristal, y copiant la Seed d’IA, à partir duquel elle développerait son propre IA. Elle trépidait d’impatience.

Elle baîlla, se frottant l’œil, l’autre fermé par un impressionnant cocard. Elle avait enfin fini de programmer sa personnalité. Elle avait laissé son genre en auto-détermination, sa langue était réglée sur anglais, ou mid-childian classique selon Tabs. En le mettrait en ligne lorsqu’elle trouverait une source d’alimentation compatible.

Assise dans une allée sombre, caché sous un carton, elle finissait de programmer le stand-by. Le cristal brilla avant de changer d’apparence. Flottant au-dessus du socle était maintenant un tour de bras de cuir noir. Des gravures d’argent était tout le long, rappelant le vent. Une médaille d’argent était au centre, un oiseau, aile déployé gravé dessus, des nuages tout le long du rebord. Elle sourit, ignorant son dos brûlant et le sang trempant ses bandages.

Elle regardait avec horreur l’écran sur lequel défilait les nouvelles. Une mobilisation générale. La guerre reprenait à nouveau. Pour des raisons encore stupides.  
\- Tch. Toujours plus de boulot pour nous…. Mais ça va encore être les mêmes qui vont trinquer. Grommela Marco  
\- Tu l’as dit, pour nous mercenaires et marchand d’armes, c’est du pain béni, mais pour les gens…. Répondit leur client.  
\- Tch. Ces connards de friqués vont s’en mettre plein les poches, les gens de tous les jours vont mourir par milliers et les survivants vont être forcé de se tourner vers nous pour survivre. Un jour normal pour notre monde, comme y’en a temps d’autre. Fit cyniquement le vendeur de drogue d’à côté.  
Elle se tu, reposa la dernière arme qu’elle nettoyait. Elle savait très bien. Si le bombardement commençait…. Seul les plus riches seront abrités. Et parmi la pègre, seul ceux faisant parti de gang influent ou des adultes ayant l’argent nécessaire. Marco remarqua son regard. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
\- T’inquiète gamine, tu pourras t’abriter avec moi. Ça fait trois ans que tu bosse pour moi, je ne vais pas te laisser crever sans espoir.  
Elle lui donna un sourire reconnaissant. Mais elle voyait bien l’ombre dans son regard. La guerre avait commencé à nouveau, et seule la chance allait aider les gens normaux.

A bord du vaisseau Lamia, plusieurs de ses membres grommelèrent. L’officier des communications, Henrietta, une jeune blonde d’une quinzaine d’année, soupira.  
\- Et ils recommencent. A nouveau une guerre.  
\- On n’y peut rien, 213 est réputé pour ces guerres incessantes après tout. Répondit sa camarade, Joe, une fille aux cheveux rouge, en charge de la maintenance.  
\- Au lieu de parler, remettez-vous au travail, on a un lost logia à repérer ! rappela à l’ordre Neil, l’officier en charge des scanners et radars.  
De son fauteuil sur le pont, le commandant Leones Shishigami, 5ème génération d’émigrés issue du monde 97, était perdu dans ces pensées. Ils n’avaient reçu ordre de traquer un mage contrebandier que récemment, mais tout portait à croire qu’il était mort. Personne sain mentalement disparaissait des radars en s’installant sur ce monde pendant deux à trois ans.

Elle travaillait d’arrache pieds. Son père avait été rappelé dans l’armée, comme la moitié de la population civile. Seul les plus riches était exempt de ses conneries. Les enfants comme elle, ceux qui n’avait pas assez d’argent pour aller à l’école tentait de survivre comme il pouvait. Deux mois c’était écoulé depuis le début du combat et déjà, les premiers inaptes revenaient, manquant bras et jambes. Plusieurs orphelins c’était ajouté aux rues. Elle soupira, finissant sa pomme… et bien, au moins elle n’était plus battue.

Le rationnement avait commencé et le prix de la nourriture c’était envolé. Plusieurs orphelins ont pris le train dans l’espoir de trouver du travail dans les campagnes. Le marché noir était en plein essor. Elle avait toujours du travail, merci à sa réputation dans le marché noir. Elle avait à peine le temps de toucher à son projet, travaillant du matin au soir pour réussir à se nourrir. Ses compétences avec les ordinateurs l’ont vu se faire engager dans un magasin d’informatique. Elle savait maintenant comme monter et démonter un ordinateur à la fois physiquement et informatiquement.

Son père était rentré. Son père était rentré. Elle maudissait son relâchement. Son père était rentré et elle était entré dans la maison alors qu’il était soûl. Elle gela dans l’embrasure de la porte en le voyant. Il rugit, se jetant sur elle, couteau en main.  
\- Ou est-ce que tu étais, Freak !? Le repas n’est pas près, la maison est sale ! Qui te nourris salope ?! Soit au moins utile ….  
Elle se nourrissait, connard, sinon elle serait morte de faim il y’a longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les mots. Ah, il parlait encore… Merde… elle saignait… Ah, le couteau, c’est vrai… Merde. Merde ! Le coup de poing explosa son nez. Elle sentit, plus qu’elle n’entendit les craquements de ses os sous le reste de ses coups. Huh ? Il avait délaissé le couteau pour ses poings ? Merde. Putain. Elle perdait connaissance, elle reconnaissait les signes. Tout est étouffé, l’obscurité rongeait sa vision. Merde. Son corps était lourd, comme de la gelée. Elle serra les dents, dans un effort pour agir, s’enfuir, se battre, n’importe quoi. Tout ce qu’elle réussi à faire était d’augmenter sa perception de la douleur, de s’éveiller juste assez pour voir son père atteindre pour sa ceinture… non. Elle savait. Non. Elle refusait qu’il l’utilise ainsi ! Non ! NON ! Son cri mental de défiance fur répondu par une lumière bleutée, jaillissant tout autour d’elle.

\- Capitaine ! Nos radars ont repéré l’activation du lost logia ! s’écria Neil.  
\- Salem-san, Geo-Kun, allez sur place immédiatement !  
\- Compris !! acceptèrent les deux mages, La première âgé d’une vingtaine d’année, le second plus jeune, à peine majeur. Les deux activèrent leur device, le bâton des forces armé réglementaire et une lance respectivement, avant de se téléporter sur place.

La douleur s’estompait, alors qu’une présence et chaleur l’enveloppait, l’observait, la jugeait. La présence reflua alors qu’elle savourait l’instant d’oubli, sans douleur et libre de la réalité. Elle retourna, brutale, pendant un court instant. Le corps brisé, sur le point d’être violé par son propre père, le froid qui gelait tout, la douleur, intense et oh, combien absolu. La lumière jaillit, expulsant son père, le fracassant contre le mur, où il glissa pitoyablement. Le vent hurlait tout autour d’elle, la lumière couvrant son corps. Elle cria au premier craquement, de douleur et de choc. Sa peau brûlait, du feu liquide se déversait dans ses veines, ou peut-être était-ce de l’électricité pure qui se déversait là tout en grillant ses nerfs. Elle tenta de se débattre, tombant à quatre pattes. Peut-être qu’elle criait, la douleur de sa gorge perdue dans le reste alors que ces os se réparait et se réarrangeait, sa peau, son corps subissant le même traitement. Enfin, la douleur cessa, l’énergie restante explosa vers l’extérieur, les lames de vents déchiquetant tout ce qui l’entourait. Elle s’écroula. La dernière chose qu’elle entendit avant de perdre conscience était une voix mécanique et lyrical, parlant dans un langage inconnu, mais qu’elle comprit quand même.  
Restauration de l’hôte terminé. Endless Sky entièrement opérationnel. Aether system activé.

Enforcer Salem Tanyil, mage A se spécialisant dans les lost logia et la contrebande et son assistant Geo Ferrari regardèrent autour d’eux. Caracas. Bien que situé au Venezuela dans les mondes 90 à 100, dans le monde 213, il est situé à la frontière des états d’Amérique du Nord et du Sud. L’une des 5 cités criminelles, La cité des meurtriers, avec Hell’s Kitchen, cité des corrompus, Roapangur, cité des Pirates, Sicila, cité des mafieux et Durban, cité des armes.  
\- Désolé, on ne peut pas trouver une position plus précise. S’excusa Henrietta  
\- Ça suffira, merci. Répondit Salem  
\- Ouais, dois pas être dure à trouver. Finit Géo  
Il se prit une claque à l’arrière du crâne, alors que Salem roula des yeux.  
\- Passe en Stand-by et tais-toi, pour tous ceux qui est sacré.  
\- Compris.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Huh. Elle… n’avait pas mal ? elle apporta ses mains pour se lever. Une fois hisser sur ses pieds, elle réalisa quelque chose. Aucune cicatrice. La petite brûlure à la base de son pouce avait disparu, les multiples coupes sur ses mains de son entraînement au couteau…. Elle avait toute disparu. Elle voyait clairement, alors que son œil gauche avait toujours été un peu flou dû à un coup à la tête qu’elle avait subi. Elle baissa le regard sur le reste et manqua de faire un bond. Sur son sternum était un joyau bleuté, fusionné dans sa chair, quelque cicatrices/veines blanche, ancienne, autour. Quelque chose semblait à l’intérieur, tournoyant paisiblement. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, passant la main dans ses cheveux…. Huh ? Leur texture avait changé légèrement. Il semblait… plus épais et légèrement… hérissé ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, tirant une mèche pour qu’elle regarde et manquant de bondir. What The Fuck ?! elle avait les cheveux bleu pâle. Okay… Okay. Elle se contraint au calme. Première chose à faire, observer la situation. Elle regarda autour d’elle. Une putain de tornade avait complétement ravagé la petite maison. Les murs avaient de longue marque comme si des lames tournoyantes étaient passés par là. En fait, il semblait sur le point de s’écrouler. Et merde. Mais où était ce … elle le vit écrouler au sol, couvert de longue balafre coupure, ses mains et son dégoûtant pénis brûlé, comme s’il avait rencontré ou touché de l’électricité pure. Bien, les Swayers lui devaient une faveur. Elle soupira, avant de se précipiter à l’étage. Elle fourra ses vêtements et couverture dans un sac, roulant le matelas avec ses couvertures, tassant le tout dans un duffel bag qu’elle avait volé de son père. Elle le balança sur son épaule, avec son sac. Elle jeta les vêtements qu’elle portait et partit, courant vers la boutique.  
Elle tomba dans la ruelle, avant de taper à plusieurs reprises sur la porte arrière du magasin. On l’ouvrit. Dans l’embrasure se tenait un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux tout aussi noir, vêtu de noir dans un style punk-gothique. Il leva un sourcil en question.  
\- Je viens encaisser une faveur.  
Il leva le deuxième sourcil en choc, avant d’hocher la tête et de taper quatre fois sur la porte. Sa copie carbone, mais clairement féminine arriva juste derrière lui. Elle leva un sourcil et les deux échangèrent un regard, tenant une de ces conversations silencieuses. La fille repartit et le garçon posa son vocorder sur sa gorge couverte de cicatrice.  
\- Alors… Pourquoi… avoir…. Besoin… de nous…. Dernière…. Personne… a qui… on…. Demande…. De l’aide.  
\- Tué mon père. Aucune idée de comment. Hors de question que ce fils de pute ait un enterrement, et vraiment pas besoin qu’on pose de question.  
\- Pour…quoi ?  
\- L’avoir tué ? il hocha la tête. Il est allé trop loin. Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Trop loin pour une enfant des rues, travaillant au marché noir dans Caracas était trop loin.  
\- Pas… De… Question… et… qualité… fierté… des…. Nettoyeurs… D’U.G Pork.  
Elle inclina la tête, alors que la Swayer arrivait avec trois sacs. Elle lui fit signe de lui montrer le chemin.  
Arrivant dans la maison, les jumeaux regardèrent avec intérêt la pièce, avant de hausser les épaules et se mettre au travail, fourrant le corps dans le body bag et nettoyant la scène de toute trace de sa mort. Pas une goutte et un cheveu de son père ne sera trouvé à l’endroit de sa mort.  
\- Tu… veux… regarder ? demanda la Swayer.  
Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et revint avec eux dans leur atelier, une salle de carrelage blanc. Le Swayer installa le corps sur un table d’autopsie, alors que l’autre enfilait un masque et une longue blouse blanche. La tronçonneuse rugit à la vie, celle-ci prenant son temps pour couper ses membres. Le sang coulant dans les bassines de part et d’autre prévu pour ça. Une fois démembrer, elle prit la ponceuse, le passant sur le visage détruisant toutes semblance d’identification faciale. L’acide fut ensuite appliqué en trois endroits différents. Son omoplate où se trouvait un tatouage, son flanc où était une cicatrice de balle distinctive et le bas de son dos pour le plaisir et pour tromper les observateurs. Demain, à l’aube, les différents morceaux seront mis dans des sac poubelle et éparpiller dans la ville par des gosses des rues. Elle avait fait ce travail assez souvent par le passé pour le savoir. Elle soupira.

Salem observa la pièce. Plutôt contenue pour l’activation d’un lost logia. La quantité de sang sur le sol l’inquiétait.  
\- Hey, Salem, t’as trouvé quelque chose ?  
Elle hocha la tête, montrant du menton la tâche de sang sur le sol, vieille de deux ou trois jours.  
\- _Sir, analyse finished. It’s seem to be a child by the age of seven or eight years old. She was heavily abused. The probability that’s the lost logias activate for saving her is high._  
\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que c’est un elle ? demanda curieux Géo  
\- _She have a XX chromosome in her DNA._  
\- Oh. Il fit en rougissant alors que Salem le regarda à sa question stupide. Donc on cherche une fillette.  
Elle se pinça le nez. Yare, Yare, c’était toutes suite plus compliquée.

Trois jours était passé depuis la mort de son père. Elle dormait à présent dans les rues, dissimulé sur un toit. Elle était la seule à y accéder. Peu de personne pensait à regarder les hauteurs ou prendre le temps d’escalader les immeubles délabrés. L’accès au toit était barré, l’escalier c’étant effondré. Elle éteint Tabs, après avoir enfin prit le temps de configurer la Barrier jacket.

Géo du se retenir de se frapper la tête conte le mur. Avec le nombre d’orphelin et gosse des rues vivant dans la zone, le manque de record de naissance ou de recensement précis de la population, il cherchait une putain d’aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ne restait plus qu’à espérer qu’elle allait activer la relique à nouveau.

Ok, elle était à l’intérieur d’un bâtiment, invisible de l’extérieur, elle avait lu le guide de démarrage de toute intelligent device et pré-enregister la majorité des désignation système. Voyons si elle pouvait l’activer maintenant que ce cristal avait fusionné avec elle. Elle le sortit du sac.  
\- _Detection of a unafiliated mage. Contact. Detection of magical device. Connection. Recuperation of information. Information enregistred. Aether Reactor designation : Endless Sky. Synchronisation. Contact to mage host. Identity ?_  
Elle gela un instant à cette question, avant de sourire. Elle pouvait se débarrasser, enfin, du nom que cet homme lui avait donné.

Les alarmes résonnèrent au travers du vaisseau, Salem et Géo se précipitant vers le portail de transport, armes déployées. Cette fois-ci, ils l’avaient.

\- Skye Walker.  
- _Name confirmed. Designation required for this device to fonction._  
\- Cloud Phoenix.  
\- _Designation confirmed. Stand By ready. Activation at your order._ Finit la voix mécanique. Elle était assez neutre pour l’instant mais devrait se développer en même temps que l’IA vieillirait à ses côtés.  
Elle prit sa forme inactive, l’enfilant sur son biceps droit, médaillon visible à tous. Elle sourit, caressant le médaillon doucement. Elle avait enfin fini. Un compagnon qui ne la trahira jamais.  
\- Vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour détention illégale de lost logias et de matériel de contrebande ! Rendez-vous…  
Elle réagit, lançant son couteau au garçon aux cheveux brun ocre, avant de sortir son couteau de combat, se préparant à se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir d’arme à feu, ce qui la mit en état d’alerte. Elle cliqua de la langue en le voyant esquiver son couteau. Une sphère lumineuse bondit après elle, elle l’esquiva d’un saut sur le côté. Merde ! Y’en a un deuxième. Elle sauta derrière un bureau. Des chaînes de lumière se matérialisèrent sous ses pieds. What the fuck ?!  
\- _**Breaker**_. Appela Phoenix, les brisant facilement, alors qu’elle sautait en arrière.  
\- Elle va s’enfuir ! appela le gars.  
\- **Ring bind** ! s’exclama la voix féminine.  
Elle se retrouva saucissonner en l’air, la faisant tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers la seconde voix,  
apercevant un flash de cheveux noir et de yeux violet, avant que quelque chose se fracasse à l’arrière de son crâne, la rendant inconsciente.

Salem fouilla le bâtiment. Tous ce qu’elle trouva et qui appartenait à la fille était deux sacs. Elle les prit avec elle. Géo épaula la fille et marcha dans le cercle de téléportation.  
Arriver sur le vaisseau, ils la placèrent dans la cellule, une simple pièce avec un lit, des toilettes et un lavabo. Son device se retrouva dans le labo. Ses sacs furent ouverts à la rechercher de n’importe quel indice pour l’enquête. Autant le premier ne contenait que des vêtements abimé et effiloché avec un matelas et des couvertures, autant le deuxième se révéla agrandi spatialement. Une trentaine de pièce et système était encore dans leurs boîtes, ainsi que deux cores supplémentaire. Le reste des boîtes, un peu plus d’une cinquantaine était vide. Ce qui correspondait aux nombres d’éléments nécessaire à la construction d’un device depuis le début. Joe était extatique lorsqu’elle analysa le device que la fille semblait avoir créé. Structurellement, il était plus que résistant. Ses circuits et sa programmation était particulière mais ils pouvaient fonctionner pendant un long, très long moment sans aucun besoin de calibration. Pendant ce temps, Salem tentait d’accéder à la tablette, une sorte de device de stockage, sans succès. Non content d’avoir un encodage de haute sécurité mid-childien, deux autres encodages supplémentaires avait été ajouté par derrière. Elle soupira.

Elle se réveilla dans une cellule, libre d’entraves. Elle s’assit, faisant un rapide inventaire. Aucune blessure hormis une bosse, aucune arme à disposition, plus de device.

\- Salem. Appela une femme aux cheveux vert portant une blouse blanche en s’approchant.  
\- Serana. Accueillit l’enforcer.  
\- J’ai les résultats de l’examen médicale. Tout comme tu le pensais, elle a été lourdement abusée durant toutes sa vie. Elle a été soumise à une « renaissance », faute d’un autre terme, par le Lost logia. Ceci à corriger tous les défauts et dommages infligé à son corps.  
\- Donc aucune cicatrice ou effet de malnutrition ou autre est laissé, pas vrai ?  
\- C’est exact. Son Link core avait le potentiel d’un rang A, mais inactif. Le lost logia a fusionné avec son link core, l’activant. Toutefois…  
\- Il est impossible de récupérer le lost logia sans la tuer. finit Salem. Serana hocha la tête. Salem soupira. Géo, escorte la fille à la salle d’interrogation.

Assise sur sa chaise, elle observait la salle du regard. Ses poignets était lié par un de ses étrange anneau de lumière. La salle était dépourvue de tout, hormis deux chaises et une table. La porte s’ouvrit enfin, laissant passer la femme d’hier.  
\- Je suis Enforcer Salem Tanyil, du Time-Space Administration Bureau, TSAB pour faire plus court. Et c’est mon assistant Géo Ferrari. Tu as été arrêté pour possession de bien de contrebande, dont plusieurs éléments expérimentaux volé et d’un objet de catégorie L, le lost logia Endless Sky.  
\- Je vais assumer que le lost logia est le joyau dans ma poitrine.  
\- Correct. Maintenant, étant donné que tu ne sembles pas être un mage, n’ai aucune instruction dans l’art et vient très clairement de ce monde, nous serons consentant à te laisser partir sans trop de problème si tu me dis qui a désigné le device que tu utilises et où il se cache.  
Elle renifla de rire.  
\- Comme si vous n’allez pas m’abattre dès que je pars ou tenter de m’instrumentaliser. Je doute que ce joyau se séparera de moi facilement et vous y semblez plutôt attaché.  
Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de se rappeler que la fille devant elle venait du monde 213, avait été  
lourdement abusé et avait vraisemblablement grandi parmi la pègre.  
\- Ce n’est pas ainsi que le TSAB fonctionne. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas te laisser repartir du au lost logia, nous te laisserons sûrement rejoindre les cadets de nos forces et te fournirons une éducation et un travail sur notre monde, si non pas dans notre organisation.  
\- Donc basiquement, rejoins notre organisation ou meurt. Yeah, sûr.  
\- TSAB est une organisation du maintien de la paix. Nous régulons les lost logias dû aux dégâts que ces objets peuvent créer dans de mauvaise main. Nous intervenons dans la sauvegarde naturelle, l’appréhension de criminel ou encore le maintien de sécurité dans la population civile. Les expérimentations sur humains, l’esclavage et la vente d’organe sont prohibés.  
Elle sembla la jauger un instant. Avant de soupirer.  
\- Le gars est mort, y’ a deux ans. Tué par un des gangs de Caracas. Abruti a provoqué la mauvaise personne. J’ai récupéré son sac. Trouvé Tabs. Appris le langage, lu les bouquins. Décider que c’était un bon moyen de passer le temps. Créer Cloud Phoenix. Jamais pu l’activer jusqu’à que endless sky fusionné avec moi.  
\- Les évenements pour votre fusion ? elle la vit hésiter. Tu ne seras pas tenu responsable pour ce que la magie instable à fait.  
\- Tué ce bâtard, appelé une faveur des jumeaux Swayer pour cacher le corps.  
\- Pourquoi la fusion ? elle demanda à nouveau  
\- …. Tenté de me violer après m’avoir poignardé et battu… putain près de la mort.  
Géo grimaça dans le coin où il se tenait, alors que Salem resta impassible, tapant quelques lignes supplémentaires sur l’écran devant elle. Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Merci pour ta coopération. Le docteur Alphard t’examineras pour ton dossier médical, tu pourras récupérer ton device après cela.  
\- Okay. Et après ?  
\- Etant donné les personnes qui vont être après toi, je te conseille vivement de rejoindre le TSAB. Les haut placés t’utiliseront également, mais au moins, tu seras payé, plutôt bien en plus, et protéger. Tu iras d’abord au centre de recherche du HQ, où ils testeront ton lost logia et ta magie, avant de t’intégrer dans les troupes.  
\- Toujours mieux que finir assassin ou prostituée j’imagine.  
Géo renifla de rire.  
\- Sans blague. Le monde non-administré 213 d’où tu viens est la source de nombreux paris. Le principal est combien de temps avant que vous vous détruisiez avec une bombe nucléaire.  
\- HEY !!! va te faire foutre bâtard. T’as aucun droit d’insulter mon monde.  
\- Sérieusement ? il demanda, choqué. Y a toujours des guerres, l’élite est corrompue comme pas possible.  
\- Ouais, mais c’est à nous, c’est notre monde. Et c’est ce qu’on a. Alors va te faire foutre. Notre Hellhole.  
\- Donc y a que toi qui a le droit de l’insulter ? demanda incrédule Géo  
\- Ouais. Les étrangers ont pas le droit de juger. Y’avait pas beaucoup d’infos sur Mid-childa sur Tabs, mais n’empêche. Vous avez aucun droit de juger.  
\- Géo, suffit. Escorte là à l’infirmerie.  
\- Yes, ma’m.  
\- Oh, pendant que j’y pense… Mes affaires ?  
\- Dans l’armurerie.  
\- Compris.

Salem regarda la porte se fermer, se frottant le pont du nez. Yare, yare. Tour cela était bien compliqué. Une impasse. Aucune piste supplémentaire.

Entrant dans la pièce blanche, elle salua le docteur, qui lui donna un sourire doux.  
\- Allonge-toi sur la table, on va passer un scanner.  
Elle haussa les épaules et obéit. Un anneau magique se matérialisa à ses pieds, remontant lentement le long de son corps, alors que la doctoresse lisait les résultats sur une tablette. Elle grimaça à la fin de sa lecture, alors que l’anneau se dissipait.  
\- Bon. Tout d’abord, tu es en parfaite santé. La renaissance que t’as fait subir le lost logia a éliminer tous tes problèmes. Il a toutefois gardé en mémoire chaque cicatrices et dégâts. La fusion semble être totale. Aucun moyen de te séparer de lui sans une violente réaction de sa part et ta mort.  
\- Okay, donc ne te le fais pas voler.  
\- C’est l’idée. Tu es libre d’y aller.

Géo la guida ensuite dans l’armurerie. A peine entrer, elle se fit agresser par une fille aux cheveux rouges.  
\- Ton device est superbe ! ça révèle du génie.  
\- Joy ! l’arrêta Géo. Skye, voici Joy Tiamath, en charge des maintenances et problème techniques.  
\- Tais-toi Géo ! Alors, qu’elle est son nom ? Quel sont ses compétences ?  
\- Cloud Phoenix. C’est un intelligent device utilisant la SEED Mid-childian, donc j’imagine que ces capacités sont similaires. Après tout, j’ai travaillé sous l’assomption que les intelligence devices était un nouveau moyen de contrôle d’armes complexe à énergies.  
\- Oh, vrai, tu ne connaissais pas la magie…. Attend, tu as modifié et optimiser les commandes principales ?  
\- Ouais. J’imagine que ça altèrera la magie que j’utiliserais ?  
\- Tu sais, remarqua Géo, je trouve que tu prends ça plutôt bien.  
Skye haussa les épaules.  
\- Bah, tu vois suffisamment de merde à Caracas, tu apprends à faire avec.  
\- Pose pas de question et accepte ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ouais, c’est plutôt ça.  
\- … Maintenant j’ai envie de tester ta magie. Fit Joy.  
\- … Je vais voir si la salle d’entraînement est libre. Lui répondit Géo, sortant rapidement. Skye leva un sourcil, mais s’approcha du socle, où flottait Cloud Phoenix dans une lueur bleutée. Joy désactiva le champ de force et le device flotta jusqu’à son maître.  
\- _Sir, it’s good to see you again. Apologies for not being of assistance._  
Elle sourit et l’enfila, le caressant légèrement.  
\- C’est bon. Tu étais là quand j’en avais besoin.

Elle mangea dans le réfectoire, discutant avec Joy d’ingénierie, Henrietta non loin. Les trois furent sortis de leur conversation par l’approche d’une femme aux cheveux noir rappelant une crinière, suivit de Salem et Géo.  
\- Walker-san.  
\- Yep ? elle demanda, confuse. Elle n’avait pas encore rencontré la femme aux yeux violets.  
\- Je suis le commandant Leones Shishigami. Je vais superviser ton évaluation magique.  
Elle haussa les épaules, se levant pour la suivre.  
\- Sûre.

Entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, elle regarda vers le commandant pour des instructions. Joy et le docteur était dans un coin avec des bloc-notes. Salem et Géo était près de la porte, clairement curieux, si Salem le cachait mieux. Malheureusement pour elle, apprendre à lire les gens étaient une compétence de survie primaire dans les rues, encore plus pour elle avec son père.  
\- Bien. Première chose à faire est de percevoir ta magie.  
\- Okay, comment on fait ça ?  
\- Les débutants active et prennent conscience de leur core par la méditation. Toi, ton core a été activé par Endless Sky. Donc, tu vas te concentrer sur ce que tu perçois.  
Skye haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux et étendant ses sens. L’air frais mais pas désagréable et propre du vaisseau, les cinq respirations, le vrombissement des moteurs, la discussion des mécaniciens dans la salle d’à côté.  
\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu es.  
Ses muscles tressaillant, prêt à agir aux moindres instant, le sang pulsant dans ses oreilles, les battements de son cœur, et, synchronisé par-dessus, un second battement, ou plutôt une pulsation. De l’énergie, réconfortante, ni chaude ni froide, mais entre les deux, tourbillonnant à côté de son cœur.  
\- C’est ça. Tu l’as trouvé. Maintenant, déploie-le, laisse-le s’écouler dans ton corps.  
Elle toucha mentalement le noyau de magie. Aucune idée de comment elle faisait ça, mais c’était ce qu'elle avait l’impression de faire en se concentrant dessus. Il bougea, se rétrécissant avant de s’étendre, comme un chat heureux de l’attention. Elle imagina le laisser libre d’aller, changeant sa forme de sphère ou plus précisément le laisser faire ce qu’il veut.  
\- Parfait ! C’est ça ! S’écria Joy  
Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se sentait… invincible. Une aura bleutée enveloppait son corps, la nuance exacte du ciel. L'aura l’emplissait de pouvoir, mais plus que ça, elle pouvait le sentir courir dans tous son corps alors que l’aura refluait, absorbée par sa peau. À peine les derniers tendrils absorbé qu’un cercle magique naquit sous ses pieds. Il était semblable aux midchildian, possédant un anneau externe et un interne. La différence reposait dans le fait que les carrés composant l’étoile à 8 branches était remplacé par des triangles créant une étoile à 6 branches, chacune d’elle ayant un cercle à son bout. À l’intérieur de l’anneau interne, juste sous ses pieds, se trouvait deux anneaux entrelacés en un huit ou un symbole de l’infini, une étoile et une lune respectivement, à l’intérieur.  
\- Huh… Bordel de… il fut tu par une claque à l’arrière du crâne de Salem. Joy arracha enfin sa mâchoire du sol.  
\- Okay, okay ! Un système magique original ! C’est énorme ! Elle finit de dessiner le cercle qui se fadait rapidement. Okay, alors, de ce que je peux voir, la base midchildian est présente, donc efficace à longue et moyenne portée. Les triangles de leur côtê, sont une marque du style Belka, le fait qu’ils font partit de l’array en double permettrait d’être efficace dans les sorts de bombardement de zone et le combat rapproché et anti-personnel. Les deux anneaux de l’infini… Hônnêtement, ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, mais étant donné ta réserve quasi infinie de magie, je pense que c’est un ajustement que le Lost logia à fait. Mais il faudra le tester en combat et récolter des données pour avoir une réponse claire.  
\- Ce qui m’intrigue est la raison de ton système.  
\- Huh ?  
\- Le système Belka est un système offensif et meurtrier. Il a été créé pour répondre aux besoins des guerriers durant les guerres. Le système Mid-childian joue sur la longue portée et les attaques à distance, c’est un système créer pour garder la paix.  
\- _Survival and Freedom. Fighting in any situation at our best._  
\- Welp, on dirait que Phoenix à répondu. Remarqua Géo.  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais même pas m’impliquer et laisser ça au Centre de recherche.  
\- Salem, un peu tard pour ça. Releva le docteur  
\- Les Lost logias sont des problèmes, pareil pour monde 213, alors un habitant de 213 avec un Lost logias….  
\- Hey ! Je vous entends vous savez !  
Salem roula des yeux, le commandant leva un sourcil, Géo rit et Serena secoua la tête.

Les prochains jours furent intéressants. Très intéressant. En tout cas pour elle. Géo lui montrait quelques sorts basiques. Elle arrivait à créer trois orbes. Elle était encore limitée à une seule balle si elle voulait en modifier la trajectoire en cours de route. Elle appela ce sort de tir “ **shooting star** ”. Elle copia également tous les sorts de soin que connaissait le device de Serena sur Tabs, les remaniant pour les incorporer dans sa liste de sort. Si elle pouvait se soigner pendant un combat, alors personne ne pourrait la mettre à terre. Car peu importe combien de fois elle tombera, elle se relèvera.


	2. Mid-childa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée de Skye à Mid-childa, entraînement magique et premier combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, voilà la suite. Enjoy!  
>  En gras, le nom des sorts  
> En italique, les devices et la télépathie

Skye regardait avec impatience le port s’approcher. Un peu plus, encore un peu plus et elle ne reviendra jamais sur son monde, le non-administré 213. Géo avait un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres. Enfin, le haut-parleur s’éveilla, annonçant leur arrivée. Ils furent ordonnés de rester à bord jusqu'à que l’ordre de désembarquement soit donné. Skye grommela à cela, alors que le commandant, l’enforcer et le docteur allait donner leur rapport au vice-amiral de la flotte. Skye haussa les épaules, s’installant confortablement avec Tabs. Elle réussirait à incorporer ses sorts de soin !

 

\- Commandant Shishigami de Lamia, présente son rapport.

\- Enforcer Tanyil, pareil.

\- Docteur Alphard, pareil.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Les trois s’exécutèrent, Gil Graham posant le rapport sur son bureau, leur donnant son attention.

\- Le Lamia était posté aux alentours du monde non-administré 213. Il semble n’avoir eu aucun problème particulier à part la découverte d’un Lost logia neutre de classe 6. Selon votre rapport, il a fusionné avec un civil local.

\- En effet. De ce qu’on peut en voir, il a fusionné pour lui sauver la vie. Selon elle, il aurait répondu à son désir de survivre. Elle n’a pas développé, naturel quand on considère dans quel état elle était. Répondu Serena.

\- La magie a été plutôt contrôlé. Tué son assaillant et lacéré les murs, mais rien de plus. Expliqua Salem.

\- Je vois…. et donc, quel action recommandez-vous?

\- Étudiez sa magie, déterminez son utilité et l’intégrer au sein des troupes. Elle a le potentiel d’un excellent mage. Son instinct de combat est déjà acéré, sa magie est puissante et son Lost logia lui permet de lancer sorts après sorts. Un véritable Ace dans le devenir. Offrit Leones.

\- Sans oublier qu’elle est une jeune device meister. Compléta Salem.

\- Ah, oui, Cloud Phoenix. Une superbe pièce d'ingénierie.

\- Elle l’a construit sans aucun contexte réel, avec des lignes différentes de nous. Elle est orientée vers la survie. Sa manière de penser, d’agir, de vivre est optimisé pour ça. Elle est prête à se battre, à chaque instant. Elle n’a jamais dormi profondément durant tout son séjour sur le Lamia. Elle est dangereuse. Si elle devenait notre ennemi… elle est un pur produit d’un environnement abusif, des rues, de la pègre et d’un monde déchiré par des guerres incessantes et emplis de corruption. Pour nous ayant grandi dans une ère de paix, nous ne serons pas prêts à l’affronter. Détailla Salem

Le vice-amiral hocha la tête, l’air pensif. Le silence s’étira avant d’hocher la tête à nouveau.

\- Kyoko Chidori, du bureau de recherche et son apprenti, Mariel Atenza est présente. Elle était censée gérer le Lost logia que vous ramenez. Normalement, vous pouvez transférer la civile à mid-childa avant ce soir. Rompez.

\- Yes,Sir! Reconnurent les trois en saluant.

 

Skye bailla, finissant d’hacker le réseau de la base depuis Tabs. Elle farfouillait dans la base de données lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Géo lui annonçant d’emballer ses affaires, qui ne tenait plus que dans un sac. Les femmes à bord avaient été offensé par ce qu’elle considérait comme des tenues portables et les avaient jetés, les remplaçant par des tenues d’uniforme confortable. Soit des pantalon cargo noir et des t-shirt blanc. Elle avait même réussi à voler un sweat de géo, bien trop grand pour elle, mais il n’avait pas eu le courage de le récupérer. Elle balança le Duffel sur son épaule, rajustant Phoenix sur son biceps. Elle suivit le jeune enforcer à l’extérieur du vaisseau, les techniciens et agents encore à bord la saluant alors qu’elle passait. Elle leur adressait un sourire ou un hochement de tête en réponse. Dans le hall à la sortie du vaisseau, deux personnes les attendaient. La première, la trentaine, avait de court cheveux blond ébouriffé. La deuxième était une fille, aux alentours de 15 ans, des cheveux verts et des yeux dorés, semblable aux siens, mais plus sombre, cachés par des lunettes rondes.

\- Welp, c’est ici que je te laisse. Salem me veut de retour dès que possible, bonne chance au Bureau. Officier Chidori, Atenza-san. Il salua rapidement avant de courir vers le Lamia.

Un moment de silence passa, avant que Skye lève un sourcil.

\- Enchantée j’imagine. Je suis Skye Walker.

\- Kyoko Chidori, chef de la 2ème division de recherche et mon assistante, Mariel Atenza, device meister.

\- Et moi je vais être quoi ? L’assistante ou le cobaye.

\- Nous préférons le terme “contributeur extérieur”.

Skye grimaça.

\- Faites-moi plaisir, évite cette expression.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t'a de mal avec ? S’étonna Mariel

\- L'expression elle-même ? Rien. Le fait qu’elle soit utilisée soit pour les financeurs de recherche sur humain ou les cobayes involontaires ? Beaucoup.

\- Ouch. Grimaça Mariel

\- Yep. Accepta Skye.

Kyoko se racla la gorge, se rappelant à elles.

\- La navette part dans 20 minutes.

 

Mid-childa ressemblait à la terre, hormis pour la disposition de ses territoires et les deux lunes. À peine débarqué, on la traîna au bureau d’immigration. Après quelques mots échangés entre la réceptionniste et le docteur Chidori, on l’emmena dans un bureau minuscule, lui ordonnant de mettre ses mains sur le scanner. Lorsqu’aucune correspondance fut trouvée pour ses empreintes et sa signature magique, on commença enfin le processus de créer une carte d’identité. Les premières questions étaient basiques, Nom, prénom, sexe choisi, âge, date de naissance, où elle fut corrigée dû à l’utilisation de calendriers différents, monde d’origine…  Lorsqu’elle répondu, le foutu gratte-papier releva la tête la dévisagea, avant d’ouvrir la bouche et de lui donner envie de l’éventrer.

\- Les armes à projection physique sont interdites. Il est interdit de tué, volé, réduire en esclavage, utilisé des armes de destruction massive ou des Lost logias, de résoudre des différents par des combats et les zones interdites sont interdites. Oh, et corrompre les officiers est aussi…

\- Il will fucking show you… elle gronda, commençant à atteindre pour son couteau.

\- Skye, suffit. Vint la réprimande du docteur. Quant à vous, vous avez dépassez les bornes, non seulement est-ce discriminatoire, c’est également insultant. L’homme déglutit, alors que Skye se relaxa légèrement avec un grognement d'ennui.

\- Yes, sir. Raison de la venue ?

\- Contributrice civile externe au centre de recherche Magiteck.

\- Compris.

Quelques questions supplémentaires furent posées (Famille ? Aucune reconnu), (allégeance extérieure ? le linéage Walker), avant que les formalités soient terminées.

 

Elle fut choquée par les appartements que les mid-childiens considéraient comme passable et donnaient à leurs employés. C’était un appart de luxe pour elle ! Une grande salle, salon/salle à manger et la cuisine derrière séparé par un comptoir de vous, une salle de bain et une chambre confortable, spacieux et lumineux dans les tons bleu et blanc, des touches de gris ci et là. Les deux la laissèrent ici, le soleil commençant à se coucher. Elle haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas commencer à Hacker quoi que ce soit tant qu’elle ne connaissait pas son environnement. Elle décida plutôt de regarder les sorts qu’elle avait volé tout à l'heure… transfert dimensionnel, renforcement physique, Divine Buster ? Sort de bombardement massif à longue portée ? Oh, elle gardait tellement ça ! Elle s’attela immédiatement à sa modification, écarquillant les yeux en voyant la formule derrière. Complexe. Putain de complexe. Son regard se durcit en détermination. Elle aurait ce sort.

 

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, comme d’habitude, profitant d’une longue douche CHAUDE ! Sérieusement, elle savait intellectuellement que ce luxe était courant ici, mais ça restait un choc pour elle. Elle se trouvait prête rapidement, tournant en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Elle devrait attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui faire faire le tour des installations. Elle soupira et alluma la télé, surfant sur le net via Tabs en même temps. Vers 7h 30, quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant sa ceinture au passage. La ceinture était un cadeau de Joy, une petite pochette dans le bas de son dos contenant un kit d’outils pour des maintenance rapide et une pochette tombant sur sa cuisse, oú elle rangeait Tabs. Oh, un truc qu’elle avait apprit était que Tabs était un device de stockage. Aucune intelligence artificielle mais la plus grande capacité de calcul. Mariel était derrière la porte, l’air mal réveillée. Elle n’était pas du matin on dirait. Un échange rapide de salutations et elle l'a guida au travers des couloirs et halls jusqu’au réfectoire. Juste alors qu’elles s’installaient, le docteur les rejoint avec son autre apprenti, une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron-rouge du nom d’Amy Limietta.

\- Walker-san, je t’avais donné jusqu'à demain pour te familiariser avec tes environs mais j’aimerais faire des tests.

\- Quel genre de test ? Elle demanda entre deux bouchés de céréales.

\- Comme tu le sais nos systèmes magiques repose sur des formules mathématiques. J'aimerais évaluer ton niveau dans ces matières ainsi qu’en programmation et informatique.

\- Sûre.

Logique. Après tout, plus le mage est bon en maths plus le niveau des sorts lançable sans assistance d’un device est élevé. Sans les devices, les mages humains était limité par leur propre cerveau. Oh, sûr, certains serait capable de lancer les plus puissants, mais le temps nécessaire serait monstrueux et le nombre d’erreurs potentiel immense. Elle avala sa dernière bouchée avant de suivre le docteur.

 

Elle regardait avec contentement l'air choqué que le docteur et ses assistants portaient. Elle avait annihilé ses tests. L’hacking avait été un jeu d’enfant, ses compétences d'ingénierie bien au-delà de celle attendues, sa capacité de raisonnement mathématiques aberrante pour une gosse des rues et sa création de formule efficace.

\- Okay. Okay. Dernier test. finit par annoncer le docteur.

Résultats des courses ? Q.I de 147. Surdoué et génie des maths. Sa capacité d’assimilation et d'absorption étant tout simplement monstrueuse. Selon le docteur, en plus de capacités naturelles déjà présente, son Lost logia avait renforcé sa capacité de mémorisation et de calcul, pour lui permettre de garder sa magie sous contrôle.

Elle ressortit de ses tests avec une pile de livres de 300 à 500 pages, sur l'histoire, la géographie, la culture, la médecine et les lois. Les prochaines semaines furent passé à étudier et à se faire tester sur ses connaissances. Heureusement, elle percutait vite. Lorsqu'elle finit avec ça, on lui donna une nouvelle pile. Ingénierie avancé, mathématiques et astrophysique, système magique, histoire de Belka et Al-Hazard et théorie magique. Les premiers lui furent enseignés par Mariel et Amy, la théorie magique et les deux systèmes furent expliqué par Chidori-san. Lorsque celle-ci s’estima satisfaite de ses connaissances et de sa compréhension théorique, elle l'a fait passer au test physique. Le développement de sa magie fut lent et fastidieux. N’ayant pas grandi connaissant la magie, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de l’utiliser et de l’étendre. Selon Amy, il faudrait des mois, voire des années, pour un mage normal de détendre suffisamment son magic core au point où sa magie l’enveloppe en permanence et soit réactif au quart de seconde sans device. Elle le fit en un mois. Elle monta le nombre de shooting star matérialisés et contrôlable en même temps à 27, 30 au grand maximum, mais le contrôle devenait approximatif.

Quatre mois après son arrivée, elle entendit une commotion dans la salle d’entraînement qu’elle utilisait habituellement. Elle haussa un sourcil à la femme aux cheveux bleu-violet qui allait contre le sac de frappe. Elle siffla d’admiration. La femme sursauta, se retournant pour lui faire face, poing levé devant elle, en garde.

\- J’ignorais que les mid-childiens savait se battre.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je te retourne la question. C’est la première fois que je te vois dans la facilité.

\- Sergent Quint Nakajima des forces terrestres.

\- Skye Walker, contributeur civil au centre de recherche Magiteck. Et donc, où est-ce qu’une meuf comme toi a appris à jeter un coup de poing pareil ?

\- Je suis une pratiquante de strike art.

\- What’s the fuck is that ?

\- Combat au corps à corps pratiqué à mid-childa, plus ou moins du free-fight. En compétition et en combat réel on y ajoute de la magie.

\- Héee…. Spare ? Je veux voir ce que ça vaut.

\- Es-tu sûr que…. Elle se prit les gants au visage. Les rattrapant, elle vit que Skye avait déjà enfilé les siens et était en train de mettre ses grèves. Elle soupira mais sourit, enfilant son propre équipement. Elle monta sur le ring à sa suite. Sol durant dix secondes ? Elle demanda.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Quint se mit en position. Elle frissonna d’excitation à son regard. Dure, concentré. Sa position était brouillonne mais efficace, ses muscles tendus, prêt à réagir, ses pieds légers mais solide. Souple. Cette fille n’avait pas appris à se battre dans des salles d'entraînement sous un maître, mais dehors par expérience et très certainement dans la douleur. Elle était une combattante sale et retorse. Perdu dans son analyse, elle failli manquer le premier mouvement. Rapide ! Elle para le coup de poing avec son avant-bras, répliquant d’un coup de pied, sous laquelle elle passa, prêt à frapper, elle apporta sa main vers le bas, la forçant à esquiver, Skye tombant sur le côté et fauchant sa cheville. Elle grimaça. Elle n’avait pas assez de force pour la faire tomber encore, mais elle aurait un sacré bleu demain. Quint sauta en arrière, avant de réaffirmer sa position. Cette gamine était douée. Skye changea de position légèrement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, dents dévoilées. Enfin un combat de poings potable ! Elles continuèrent d’échanger des coups un instant. Quint était supérieur en termes de force et de techniques, sans oublier d’allonge, mais Skye avait la vitesse et l’agilité de son côté, sans oublier son imprévisibilité. Elle visait les articulations. Après une roulade arrière, elle se releva pour un coup aux côtes, le coup de poing rotatif de Quint l’a cueilli dans la tête, l'envoyant voler. Quint grimaça à ça. La gosse devait complètement être hors-jeu, vu la force qu’elle avait mise derrière. Elle attendit quand même la fin du compte. A 6, Skye se releva, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des étoiles qui dansait devant ses yeux. Rien de cassé, rien qui saigne, pas de concussion. Elle releva les poings en garde, dure. Elle ne tombera pas. Quint leva un sourcil. Résistante. Skye essaya autre chose. Si son style de combat ne suffisait pas, alors…. Elle tendit le muscle de ses jambes, courant vers elle. Elle lui fonçait dessus ! Coup de poing direct et garde son ventre…. Elle a sauté ? Merde ! Un coup de pied la força à genoux et deux bras s’enveloppèrent autour de son cou. Bon. Plus que bon. La gamine enveloppa ses jambes autour de sa taille, comme un koala. Bien un koala tentant de l’étouffer.

\- Skye, ça suffit ! S’exclama la voix sévère de Chidori-san. Quint ferma les yeux avec un sourire lorsque l’enfant hésita à la relâcher.

\- C’est ta victoire.

Elle l'a senti hocher la tête, la relâchant. La gamine murmura une poignée de mot et le bleu sur son visage se résorba rapidement. Quint sourit, faisant craquer sa nuque, alors que son device la réequipa de vêtements casual.

\- Alors Docteur ?

\- Les deux sont en parfaite santé.

\- Pendant que j’y pense. Quint, j’aimerais que tu participes à notre projet.

\- Huh? Oh, le Endless Sky case. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu aurais besoin de moi dans un cas de Lost logia.

\- Actuellement, j'aimerais que tu formes son porteur, ainsi qu’aider à tester son système magique unique.

\- Sérieusement ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Regarde derrière toi.

Elle regarda Skye avec choc.

\- Sérieux ?

Pour toutes réponses, elle tira son débardeur, laissant voir le cristal.

\- Oookay…. Compte-moi dedans.

\- Parfait. Tes filles t’attendent dans le hall. Skye, on va revoir tes sorts.

Elle grogna mais obéit, se réequipant dans sa tenue normale, t-shirt blanc, bottes militaires et pantalon cargo noirs, avant de la suivre vers le labo.

 

La première chose que Quint voulu voir fut le style de combat qu’elle pratiquait. Elle lui montra le style Walker, qui reposait sur la vitesse et des coups décisifs. Sa touche personnelle était l’ajout du Parkour, et, évidemment, la magie. Elle passa les deux semaines suivantes à travailler ses bases. Elle lui fit répéter encore et encore les mêmes mouvements. Et putain, elle n’était pas exactement une boule de gras, mais bordel, elle sentait des muscles dont elle ne connaissait même pas l’existence. Au bout de ces deux semaines, Quint décida qu’elles pouvaient commencer le combat magique. Avec cet entraînement infernal, Skye n’avait pas eu le temps de finir de traduire ses sorts. Elle avait tout juste fini de peaufiner ses shields. Elle devait vraiment désigner sa barrière jacket.

Elle haïssait officiellement l'entraînement. Quint se servait d’elle comme putain de sac de frappe. Elle devait réagir à temps et utiliser le bon type de Shield selon la situation et l’attaque…. Est-ce qu’elle avait dit que ces putains de gantelets à rouages se spécialisaient dans la destruction des boucliers ?

 

Trois semaines. Il lui fallut putain de trois semaines pour réussir à superposer plusieurs couches de boucliers, différents types en plus de ça. Et elle développa un sort de défense, **Aegis** qui était un bouclier de zone qui annulait toutes magie entrant en contact avec et stoppant toutes force cinétique derrière un objet. Malheureusement, comme tout bouclier, il était brisable. Mais selon les simulations, il devrait tenir jusqu'à des A-class sort. Ce qui était pas mal. Écroulé sur le sol, haletante, les gantelets et grèves de métal simple que matérialisait Phoenix encore présente, Quint s’assit à côté d’elle, haletante également, mais sans aucunes égratignures autres.

\- Hey, mon équipe et moi, on va partir en mission. Tu veux venir manger avec nous avant ?

\- Le chevalier et l’invocatrice ?

\- Zest Grainzham, notre leader et Megane Alpine.

\- Sûr.

 

Elle se trouva dans un petit bar qui servait des pizzas. Elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu’on lui refusa de l’alcool. Zest leva un sourcil à sa demande, Megane riait à sa confusion et Quint prit pitié d’elle.

\- C’est 16 ans pour les militaires et 18 pour les civils.

\- Tu es trop jeune, évidemment qu’on te refuse l’alcool.

Skye haussa les épaules.

\- Back Home, tout le monde boit de l’alcool, aussi longtemps qu’on peut se le payer…. Où se le voler dans mon cas. Elle ajouta sous son souffle. Zest fut silencieux et Megane paru confuse, Quint mal à l’aise.

\- Skye, comment avance tes sorts ?

Celle-ci s’illumina d’un grand sourire.

\- J’ai réussi à copier ta Wind Road, **Sky Road** et Phoenix a fini de traduire Divine Buster en **Sky Breaker.**

\- Déjà ? S’étonna Quint

\- Yep. Écrit un programme de traduction sur Tabs. Lance les données dessus, revérifie après et fais les ajustements. Me permet de diviser mon temps de traduction par deux. Mais j’ai eu aucun progrès au niveau des améliorations.

\- Ah, ah ! C’est parce que les sorts de renforcement prennent à la fois en compte le lanceur et le receveur. Fit Mégane, fière

\- … Donc je ne peux pas les traduire de la même manière que les sorts offensif et défensif.

\- Yup, la magie de soutien tend à être rare car plus complexe. Et ne parlons même pas de l’invocation qui est considéré comme un rare skill. Tiens.

Skye leva un sourcil au data dump qui apparut devant elle, envoyé de… Lucifer Flame?

_\- Sir, the data correspond to a full support setting._ Vint la voix mentale de Phoenix. _This many spell and battle and use logs should help the developpement of your own greatly._

\- Merci. Elle fit à Megane, qui sourit.

\- Pas la peine. Les gamins mignons devraient être….

Elle se tu à la destruction du verre de Skye, les morceaux de verre stoppé par la barrière que créa Phoenix. Le regard que donnait Skye à Megane aurait pu geler les enfers. Glacial, sombre et violent. Son visage était entièrement lisse et inexpressif, a part pour un tique au coin de la bouche, laissant deviner un rictus de rage ou de haine, dangereux.

\- Skye ? Demanda, peu assurée Megane.

\- Quoi ? Elle demanda, ou plutôt gronda, la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu as brisé ton verre.

Skye hocha sèchement la tête, secouant la main distraitement.

_\- Sir, I have to remember you that Allan killed this man, He cant’t hurt anyone else._ Phoenix lui rappela vocalement.

Elle prit une inspiration et se força à se relaxer. Les trois adultes regardèrent la tension se drainer de l'enfant, son regard remplacé par un hanté par les cauchemars et fantômes du passé. Le regard de ceux qui ont survécu à trop et en porte les cicatrices. Zest plongea son regard dans le sien avant de hocher la tête et pousser son verre vers elle. Elle lui donna un sourire reconnaissant et en prit une gorgée, l’avalant comme une pro, sans donner aucun signe d’avoir même enregistré l’alcool. Elle inspira et relâcha, prenant une autre gorgée. Zest hocha la tête.

\- Si tu veux apprendre la voie des chevaliers, je suis prêt à t’enseigner.

Skye lui donna un sourire triste et amusé en même temps.

\- Je doute pouvoir être honorable, se battre sale est gravé dans tout mon être, mais la voie des armes, je suis preneuse.

Il hocha la tête en acceptance.

\- J’ai eu une mission sur World 213. Je me souviens des Walkers. Sacré bon voleur et assassin.

Elle leva son verre à ça.

\- C’est dans notre âme, dans chaque cicatrice ! We are Walker. Killer and Thief!

\- Ça tu peux le dire. J’ai travaillé avec trois linéages. Un voleur, un mercenaire et un informateur pour chercher un Lost logias qui avait été vole et caché ici.

\- Un Walker, un Crawler et un Trickster.

\- Comment as-tu… ?

\- Les Crawlers sont des mercenaires et assassins. Nous sommes rivaux mais aussi partenaires dans la pègre depuis longtemps. Nous sommes tous deux proches des Tricksters, informateur et arnaqueurs. Trois des plus anciens et réputé linéage. Si on travaille ensemble, on peut réaliser n’importe quel boulot.

\- Hum. C’est un peu terrifiant votre efficacité.

\- Qui ?

\- Crimson, Claymore et Abyss.

Skye siffla à voix basse, levant son verre à nouveau. La soirée continua sans accrocs après ça, Zest n’hésitant pas à discuter d’ancien cas avec les deux autres, sachant que Skye avait vu pire. Megane s’amusa à embarrasser Quint, et celle-ci parla de ses filles à plusieurs reprises. À la fin de la soirée, Skye avait un bon buzz, Mégane était plus que gaie, Quint parfaitement normale et Zest éméché, le rendant un peu plus bavard.

 

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Aujourd'hui Amy passait son évaluation de rang C. Skye et Chidori-sensei l'accompagnèrent au terrain d’entraînement du QG. Bien qu'habillé en casual militaire, son device personnel brillait à son épaule, faisant que les mages du bureau lui donnaient également un regard respectueux. Elles furent accueillies par une vieille femme portant l’uniforme de la marine. Chidori-san et Amy saluèrent.

\- Major !

Skye copia le geste avec beaucoup moins de déférence.

\- Le major Fern Corrado est une AA-class mage aérienne et une légende dans les instructeurs des forces armés.

\- À ce point ? Elle demanda mentalement

\- Aye. Elle été une de mes instructeurs et examinateurs par le passé.

\- Cool.

La conversation mentale se finit alors que celle-ci leur demanda le repos.

\- Alors Amy Limietta, présente pour votre évaluation de rang C, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Y-Yes, Ma’am !

\- Ton évaluation consiste en un simulacre de combat contre moi, pour passer tu dois…. Elle expliqua l’épreuve, simultanément, elle lança une conversation mentale.

\- Et serais-tu Skye Walker ? J’ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur toi.

\- Merci j’imagine ?

\- Je suis curieuse de tes capacités. Un système de magie unique…. Serais-tu prête pour un spare avec cette vieille femme ?

Chidori-sensei s'immisça dans la conversation mentale.

\- Je ne veux pas vous remettre en question, mais elle manque d’expérience et son système de magie est encore…

La femme secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi jeune qu’auparavant, mais je doute qu’à vous trois vous pourriez me battre.

Et ce n’étais pas l’arrogance qui parlait, Skye le sentait. C’était une mage qui avait survécu jusqu’ici, formé des centaines de mages et ayant cette aura de puissance.

\- Bien sûr Ma’am, j’exprimais juste ma prudence vis-à-vis d’une magie dont on ignore encore des aspects.

\- Ta prudence est notée. Maintenant jeune fille, quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Ce serait un honneur. Je n’ai pas eu l'occasion de tester ce pouvoir contre un autre mage aérien.

\- Humu, maintenant, j’ai un cadet à évaluer.

La conversation fut coupée court, alors qu’elle demandait à Amy si elle était prête. Celle-ci avait déjà son device et Barrier Jacket d’activer, hocha la tête, concentré.

 

Le combat fut assez unilatéral. Le major était fort. Elle n’avait même pas son device d’activé, et pourtant Amy ne pouvait démontrer ses capacités que parce qu’elle lui permettait. Dans un vrai combat, elle aurait été écrasée. Skye vibrait d’excitation et d’impatience. Voilà ! C’était ce genre de combat qui lui manquait. Une différence énorme de force, un combat où une erreur signifiait la mort. Le genre qui faisait monter l'adrénaline et battre le cœur à toutes vitesse. Elle se contraint au calme. Apparemment, Amy avait suffisamment bien performé pour rendre l’instructeur heureuse.

\- Cadet Amy Limietta de la Marine interdimensionnelle, félicitations pour votre ascension au rang C.

Amy se releva de là où elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Merci, Ma’am!

La femme sourit, hochant la tête, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Et maintenant, Walker-san, et si on commençait ? Elle semblait amuser à son excitation.

Skye hocha la tête, allant vers le centre du terrain. Elle effleura la médaille sur son bracelet du bout des doigts.

\- Cloud Phoenix, Set Up!

Sa barrière Jacket commença à se matérialiser, un pantalon cargo noir, trois ceintures de cuir entrecroisées à sa taille, une sacoche dans le bas du dos, un haut sans manche noir collant à sa peau, des lignes bleus dessus, une pièce de métal argenté sur sa gorge, des gantelets et grèves du même métal, rappelant ceux que portaient les familiers de mid-childa, une demi-jupe a la taille retenue à la taille par des clips d'argent, au rebord doré et entrelacs bleus. Le cœur de son device était caché dans l’épaulière à couche couvrant de sa clavicule à son biceps droit. Le major leva un œil à son équipement, les mages physiques était assez rare après tout, mais glissa dans une position de combat.

\- Prêt quand tu l’es.

Elle lui donnait l’opportunité. Dans ce cas… elle n’allait pas la perdre. Elle appela une trentaine de sphères.

**\- Shooting star !**

Les balles filèrent à toutes vitesse vers le major. Elle utilisa le moment où elle esquivait et bloquait pour fermer l’écart. Revêtant ses poings de magie pure, elle frappa.

**\- Star Strike !**

Le coup rencontra la barrière, stoppant son poing. La sphère de magie créé créa une onde de choc assez forte pour la repousser de quelques centimètres, lui faisant élargir les yeux de choc. Elle ne s’attendait pas à être repoussée. Skye sauta en arrière pour esquiver la balle explosive qui venait d’être créé à ses pieds. À peine elle trouva un point d’appui que le major leva un doigt, une sphère de la taille d’un melon apparaissant, explosant en une quinzaine de balle autoguidée.

**\- Aegis.** Appela Phoenix, matérialisant le dôme bleuté autour d’elle, annulant les sphères.

Elle décida de changer de tactique. Inspirez d’une série nommé Avatar, elle recourba les doigts en griffes, avant de les balancés dans la direction du major.

**\- Sky Claw.**  Suivant son mouvement, quatre lames d’air fut projetée vers elle. Elle continua de frapper dans l’air vide, chaque mouvement accompagnés de ses lames de vents. Le major les bloquait sans problème. Elle sourit. Elle avait accumulé assez de magie. Un cercle jaillit sous ses pieds, un ruban se matérialisant en anneau devant elle, la magie de réunissant dedans. Le major grimaça levant ses boucliers à leur force maximale.

**\- Sky Breaker !** Elle s'écria, frappant le centre de la sphère.

Le faisceau de magie qui en jaillit était particulièrement large. Facilement une trentaine de mètres de diamètre. Lorsque l’attaque se finit, le major avait encore la main levé, intact, mais son visage et sa posture était sérieuse, froide, concentré. Skye sourit. C’est ça. C’est ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elle se lèche les lèvres, alors que le major prit les airs, se jetant à sa poursuite, surprenant ceux à terre. Elle avait caché qu’elle pouvait voler. Le premier sort du major fut une cinquantaine de balles, tout comme elle avait commencé. Aegis se déploya, mais le sort de bombardement qui suivit le perça. Elle grimaça, volant en zig-zag tout en secouant la main, poursuivi par des balles auto-guidé. Ses barrières l'empêchaient d’être touché, mais l’impact avait quand même une sacrée force derrière.

_\- Sir, it’s maybe time to use this spell._

Elle inspira et se retourna dans l’air. Des vents tournoyant à haute vitesse l’enveloppèrent avant d’être expulsé tout autour, détruisant tout, forçant le major à lever sa barrière.

**\- Sky rage.** Annonça Phoenix.

**\- Sky Chain.** Marmonna ensuite Skye, des chaînes de magies immobilisant le major. Elle prit une inspiration, un immense cercle apparaissant sous ses pieds, quatre plus petit tournant en périphérie.

**_\- Hear my call, Howl into the Sky and Fall on the foolish ones who defies us:_ Sky Judgement !**

Des nuages noirs recouvrirent le ciel, grondant et menaçant, la foudre roulant dedans, flashant ci et là, avant de s'amasser en un point et de s’abattre, flot d’électricité instoppable et surcondensé. Le major eu tout juste le temps de déployer sa barrière Jacket.

Elle regarda, haletante le nuage de fumée et l’odeur de brûler qui s’élevait de l'impact, la terre noircit dessous. Elle serra ses poings.

**\- Struggle bind.** Vint la voix d’un device de l’intérieur de la fumée. Merde ! Trop tard. Gorge, main et pieds enfermés par des liens, elle tenta de s’en débarrasser.

**\- Break.** Appela Phoenix. Elle sentit un choc électrique la traverser, la paralysant et vit le lien de réformer. Elle gronda, se débattant un peu plus, alors que les liens se resserrait.

**_\- Traveling star, hear my call and assemble, dissipe the Darkness and become the light of tomorrow:_ Light Of Hope!**

Le sort de bombardement jaillit vers elle, le faisceau bien plus fin, mais plus concentré en pouvoir. Phoenix lança **Aegis** juste à temps pour diminuer les dégâts. Sa barrière Jacket était complètement brûlé sur le devant. Ses protections de métal étaient craquelées, exposant le cristal qui servait de core à Phoenix. Celui-ci désactiva le vol et créa une **Sky Road** sous ses pieds, régénérant sa barrière jacket au même instant que le gong de fin de combat résonna. Le major revint au sol alors que Skye redescendit le long de sa plateforme. Elle désactiva sa barrier Jacket en posant le pied sur le sol. Elle pouvait sentir l’adrénaline continuer de courir dans ses veines.

\- Impressionnant. Très impressionnant. Étant donné que tu as été introduit à la magie seulement un an auparavant, le fait que tu sois aussi efficace avec et ai autant de sorts différents. Tu couvres déjà toutes les zones, longues, moyenne et courtes, avec de la diversité. Tu as un bon instinct de combat, rien de surprenant vu la réputation de ton linéage et ton monde. Je ne m’attendais pas à un sort de type orbital, ni à être poussé à utiliser ma barrier Jacket. Tu pourrais facilement passer les évaluations pour rang-B voire A, quoi que ça dépendrait de ta chance.

\- Manque d’expérience ? Demanda Chidori-sensei, levant un sourcil

\- Manque d'entraînement formel, d’expérience avec une structure et hiérarchie, aucune mission ou service à ton actif… développa le major

\- Et discrimination envers mes origines.

Le major ne dit rien mais inclina la tête en reconnaissance.

\- Te connaissant, tu vas vouloir confirmer et reconfirmer que tu sais tout sur son système. Mais tu devrais vraiment l’enregistrer en tant que cadet spécial.

\- Déjà en train de remplir la paperasse pour.

\- Bien, une jeune fille pareille serait intéressante à avoir au Bureau.

 

Le soir, les trois eurent une fête, et quelques bières autour d’un gâteau. Amy avait déjà son affectation, à bord de l’Arthra en tant qu’officier des communications.

Skye reçu sa première affectation en tant que cadet spéciale deux mois plus tard. La mission fut vite finie, même si son officier superviseur lui gueula dessus. Bah. Foutu Blancs. Il n’appréciait pas qu’elle se soit infiltrée par elle-même dans la zone. Elle roula des yeux lorsqu’on lui ordonna de s’expliquer. Les contrebandiers avaient toujours besoin de coursiers. Lorsqu'il lui demande d’où vient son expérience et de quel droit elle parle ainsi, elle rit, à l'incrédulité de tous. “Je suis Walker. C’est gravé dans chaque cicatrices”.

Elle passa une poignée de mois, assigné à différentes unités. On testait ces compétences. Malheureusement, sa tendance à prendre l’initiative et agir en dehors des règles firent que les blâmes et remarques s’accumulèrent.

Elle revenait de sa dernière mission, venant tout juste de finir de se nettoyer de la saleté dû à l’utilisation d’ancien égouts pour envahir une base de contrebandiers, lorsque Phoenix l’informa d’un message entrant. Elle soupira, laissant tomber sa serviette autour de son cou, regardant l'écran s’afficher devant elle.

\- Hey Amy, comment te traite l’Arthra ?

\- Bien, bien, l’équipe est sympa.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Elle demanda, remarquant l’attitude et les signes de stress.

\- Notre mission de patrouille est devenue un cas de Lost logias. Les jewels Seed.

\- Les Lost logia de stockage d’Aether. Il me semble qu’il absorbé aussi me mana ambiant.

\- Ouais. Une gamine a été traîné là-dedans. Un an de moins que toi. Une civile. Elle s’appelle Takamichi Nanoha. Très puissante pour son âge.

\- Ce n’est pas tout pas vrai ? Elle remarqua, plissant les yeux. Amy soupira.

\- Notre adversaire… regarde.

Une vidéo s’afficha. Elle regarda le combat entre Nanoha et la blonde, Fate, jusqu’à l’arrivée de Chrono. Elle se durcit.

\- …. Cette fille…. Elle est désespérée. Mais pas par une limite de temps. Elle ne le fait pas pour ses propres goals. Mais pour qui ? Elle murmura, avant de secouer la tête et renifler. Parents abusifs ou personne l’ayant sauvé d’une situation abusive ou des rues. Ce genre de loyauté… peur de l’abandon, désir de reconnaissance, juste un sourire… Pourquoi ? Elle finit en un murmure. Amy semblait inconfortable et changea de sujet

\- Assez parlé de travail ! Elle déclara. Alors, où en est tu sur Infinity World Tierkreis?

\- J’ai recruté le golem de Al-Hazard. Elle déclara avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle regarda avec plaisir la litanie d’insultes et de plaintes que lâcha Amy à cela. Ah, elle aimait embêter ses amies.

 

Cette mission était l’enfer. Et son chef d’escouade lui avait clairement dit que le moindre écart aux ordres allait la faire finir au trou. La mission était simple : évacuer un avant-poste minier sur une planète désertique. Durant leur dernière reconnaissance pout s’assurer que personne n’était resté derrière, ils furent attaqués par un pack de Tresher Mew. Qu’est-ce qu’un Tresher Mew ? Un ver des sables géants, crachant de l’acide capable de dissoudre l’acier, des crocs non pas en double, non pas en triple rangée, mais bien 8 rangées, acéré et incliner vers l’arrière. Oh, et ses saloperies sont blindés et se regénèrent. Elles se cachent dans le sol et sont sensible vibrations, jaillissant du sol et détruisant les bâtiments. L’attaque initial qui les chassa de la ville fut violente. Un perdu le bras droit, arraché, un second sa jambe, et un troisième fut aveuglé par des éclaboussure d’acide. Elle-même se prit des débris de bois, lacérant son front et rendant son œil gauche inutile à cause du sang qui coulait dans son œil. Et comme si ça ne suffisant pas, ils furent pris dans une tempête de sable, empêchant toutes aides, les navettes ne pouvant pas traverser dans ces conditions. Et la téléportation était difficile à réaliser du aux interférence de la planète elle-même en plus de la tempête de sable. Toujours est-il. Elle avait guidé son escouade vers une grotte non loin, avant de créer une plateforme volante pour éviter d’attirer les Treschers Mews. La tempête dura toute la nuit. Elle fournit des premiers soins aux trois blessés, alors que son chef tentait de contacter le vaisseau principal. Au manque de réponse et crépitement sur la ligne, ils s’installèrent pour une longue nuit. Elle n’était jamais aussi contente que Endless Sky lui permettait de fonctionner avec peu ou pas de sommeil.

Au matin, la tempête se calma. Jay, l’autre soldat, se proposa pour aller vérifier leur position. Mauvaise idée. A peine il posa le pied à l’extérieur, qu’un tresher mew jaillit sous ses pieds, le gobant avant de replonger sous le sable. Elle jura, lançant un **Area Scan.** Le chef tenta à nouveau de contacter le vaisseau. Une navette pouvait les récupérer. Elle l’interrompit alors qu’il allait demander le support.

\- Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. 27 Tresher tout autour de nous, dont une reine.

Un silence. Il jura sous son souffle.

\- Combien de temps avant qu’il se lasse ?

\- Un Tresher Mew ne se lasse pas.

\- Merde. Merde ! il se pinça le pont du nez. Quel sont les chances que tu puisses les tuer ?

\- 100 %.

\- Vas-y.

Elle eu un sourire carnassier, matérialisant sa barrier jacket et tombant de la platforme. Elle courut à l’extérieur, avant de bondir et retomber en plein millieu des tresher mew. A peine elle toucha le sol avec une onde de choc qu’elle relâcha un **Sky Rage** , lacérant les tresher mew l’entourant. Elle remonta en piqué, s’arrêtant à une distance sûre au-dessus d’eux, avant de créer des centaines de **Shooting Star** , les balançant sans vraiment viser en un barrage mortel et commençant à charger son sort, Endless brillant au travers de ses vêtements dû à la quantité de magie utilisé.

\- **Hear my Call, Howl into the Sky and Destroy the Foolish One : Sky Judgement !**

Elle avait tout lancer dans ce sort, ne cherchant pas à se retenir pour ne tuer personne. La foudre s’abattu, intense. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle révéla un cratère noircit, la terre incandescente tout autour et des morceaux de charbon, restes des Tresher Mew.

Le chef d’escouade regarda le cratère, puis elle.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es seulement C-Rank ?

\- Ils refusent de me laisser passer les examens dû à mes nombreux blâmes.

\- … Je vais t’écrire une lettre de recommandation.

Elle le regarda, choquée. Tout ses chefs d’escouade précédent s’étaient toujours focalisés sur le fait qu’elle a agi de sa propre initiative. Mais surtout, ils cherchaient à la ralentir, à la rabaisser dû à ses origines, sa puissance que beaucoup d’adulte ne peuvent que rêver d’avoir, son efficacité et sa capacité à se sortir de toutes situations. Il lui donna un sourire contrit en réponse.

\- Tu as du talent et pense hors des sentiers battus. Tu es puissante. Tu n’as rien à faire dans ces bas rangs et à toute la capacité d’un excellent enforcer.

Elle inclina la tête en reconnaissance alors que la navette s’envolait.


	3. Livre des ombres et évolution d'un Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est dans le titre, ce chapitre traite Nanoha A's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, ce chapitre fait 21 pages, et j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de le corriger, d'où le temps entre son écriture et sa sortie, et j'ai peur qu'il reste des erreurs.  
> italique : device  
> "paranthèse" : télépathie  
> bref, Enjoy!

Son examen B-class fut ridiculement facile pour quelqu'un de son acabit. Une course d’obstacles où elle devait détruire toutes les cibles ennemies et protégé les cibles civiles ainsi qu’attendre le point d’arrivée en un temps limité. La seule surprise était la présence d’une unité de tir concentré longue portée. Sérieusement. Comme si ça allait être un challenge. Toujours est-il, après avoir obtenu son examen de B-class, alors qu’elle le célébrait avec Quint et son escouade, ainsi que Mariel et Géo, qui était à terre, elle reçu son premier ordre de mission. Elle devait se présenter à l’Arthra à 9h00 pile pour ses prises de fonction. Escorte de la criminelle Fate Testarossa, qui sera assigné à résidence. La sienne. Son appartement. Et ce jusqu'à son procès. Elle soupira et descendit sa vodka.

 

Elle arriva au quai en uniforme, celui des cadets spéciaux. Officiellement, elle était affiliée en tant que cadet spécial au centre de recherche dû à son Lost logia. Officieusement, elle était traitée comme un AAS, Air Armement Service avec entraînement en tant que GAS, Ground Armement Service. Montant à bord, elle claqua un salut au capitaine.  
Cadet spécial Skye Walker venu prendre ses fonctions.  
\- Ah, bon travail, Walker-chan.  
Elle grimaça à cela.  
\- Oubliez les honorifiques s'il-vous-plaît.  
Lindy paru confuse mais incline la tête en acceptance. De son côté Skye remarqua l’arrivée de Fate avec son familier, Arf, accompagné de Chrono.  
\- Fate, pas vrai ?  
\- H-Hay.  
Skye cliqua de la langue mais ne commenta pas, décidant de tourner son attention vers Chrono.  
\- Et Chrono-kun. Amy a parlé de toi.  
Chrono grogna, traînant sa main sur son visage.  
\- Et tu dois être la petite sœur violente et dangereuse, bien trop bonne aux jeux pour sa fierté.  
\- Je sais pas pour le petite sœur, mais ouaip.  
Il grogna à nouveau.  
\- Fate, voici ta gardienne. Tu auras également des rencontres bimensuelle avec moi et un autre Enforcer, est-ce jusqu'à ton procès.  
Fate hocha la tête en réponse, alors que Skye soupira, se faisant tacler par un missile brun. Elle resta debout, alors que le missile s’accrocha à elle.  
\- Hey Amy. Toujours libre le mois prochain ?  
\- Yep, yep ! Tu vas décimer l’examen !  
Skye sourit en secouant la tête.  
\- Évidemment. Bref. La navette nous amenant au sol par dans 20 minutes, donc….  
\- Bien sûr. Signe ici et ici. Fit Lindy, lui présentant les formes administratives.  
Elle signa rapidement la décharge et prise de responsabilité, avant de guider la blonde et son familier. La navette les déposa devant le centre de Magiteck, son appartement se situant à 15 minutes de marche. Elle ouvrit la porte, dévoilant son appartement, qui avait peu changé dans l’année ¾ écoulé. La grande salle était divisée par un bar derrière lequel était la cuisine prenant un tiers de l’espace, une table et quatre chaise appuyé contre, une banquette et une table basse derrière, la télé contre le mur, un système de jeu et des enceintes le seul ajout. Les murs était aussi nu qu’auparavant, d’un gris beige. La chambre était également impersonnelle. Un lit était poussé contre le mur, des bibliothèque remplis de livre majoritairement technique et un bureau couvert de paperasse, seul le terminal libre et des pièces de Device éparpillé dans un coin.  
\- C’est… vide. Remarqua Arf.  
Skye haussa les épaules.  
\- C’est chez moi. Vous êtes libre de vous installer. Fate tu peux prendre mon lit, je dormirais sur un futon. Arf, Le canapé te dérange ?  
\- Nah, c’est bon.  
\- Je réquisitionnerais un bureau plus tard. Ça vous va ?  
\- H-Hay. Répondit Fate. Skye cliqua de la langue.  
\- Hey, Fate. Arrête avec le bégaiement. Je vais pas te frapper ou te buter.  
\- Gomen.  
\- Aaa, mais t’excuse pas.  
\- Go-Gomen !  
Skye soupira, sa tête tombant.  
\- Aah, oublie. Maintenant qu’est-ce que vous voulez manger, je vais commander. Ramen ? Sushi ? Pizza ?  
\- Curry ? demanda curieusement Arf  
\- Fate ? ça te va ?  
\- Hmm. Approuva Fate. Skye roula des yeux mais commença à taper le numéro.

 

Cette nuit-là, Skye fut réveillé par un bruit qu’elle n’avait pas entendu en un long moment. Des cauchemars d’abus. Elle sursauta éveiller au premier gémissement, couteau en main, comme toujours sous son oreiller, avant de tourner la tête, son regard trouvant Fate, recroquevillé et tremblante. Tentant de diminuer la surface offerte au coup. Elle soupira en grommelant, montant dans le lit. Fate tressaillit, s’écartant d’elle. Elle l’enveloppa dans ses bras et Fate se tendit un instant, avant de se détendre lentement et s’enfouir contre elle lorsqu’aucune douleur ne vint de ce contact. Skye ferma les yeux et retourna à sa nuit de sommeil.  
Au bout d’une semaine, elle rangea le futon, inutile puisque chaque nuit elle était réveillé par les cauchemars de Fate et finissait par partager le lit ensemble. Pendant la journée, Fate prenait des cours sur le net, continuant son éducation, alors que Skye profitait de ce temps à terre pour enfin finir Infinity World Tierkreis. Elle réussi à obtenir le droit d’utiliser un des terrains d’entrainement du complexe. Elle se mesura avec bonheur à Fate. Elle était rapide. Arf était forte et particulièrement ennuyeuse avec tout ses sorts de restreintes. Elle échangea aussi avec Fate au niveau des sorts. Particulièrement son **Sonic Move**. Elle n’avait pas pensé à ce genre de choses. Sûr, elle avait appris le renforcement magique, bien qu’elle n’eût pas encore figuré comme l’appliquer à autrui. Son Device était un Intelligent Device optimisé pour la survie et le combat. Pas un device de support. Elle avait tenté de palier à ça de plusieurs manières, mais… Revenant au **Sonic Move**. Elle l’avait adapté à son style magique. Le **Flash Step** avait donc rejoint son arsenal.

 

Fate était dans les mains de Chrono et Géo, celui-ci enfin promu en tant que Enforcer, discutant de son cas, alors qu’elle passait son examen de A-Class. La mission était en deux parties. La première était une simulation d’enlèvement. Une ville entière rempli d’hologramme. Elle devait réussir à localiser la base sans que les hologrammes n’en viennent à tuer les otages. Facile et tranquille. Elle connaissait le fonctionnement des criminels. En 10 minutes elle avait réduit les emplacements possible à deux et avait infiltré la place, assommant les minions aux fur et à mesure de sa progression, avant d’atteindre la pièce principale. Elle plaça rapidement un **Aegis** sur les victimes avant d’assommer les kidnappeur, grâce à des **Shooting Star** bien placé. Vint la seconde partie. Trois mercenaires, deux B-Rank et un A-rank avait été engagé et elle devait les combattre tout en protégeant les otages et empêcher les kidnappeurs de s’enfuir, ainsi que limiter les dégâts infliger à la ville elle-même. Elle réussit à avoir un des B-Rank grâce au **Flash Step** et un uppercut **Star Strike** surchargé à la mâchoire. Il allait voir des étoiles pendant un bon moment. Elle finit le boulot avec ses **Sky Chains** avant d’esquiver le tir du A-rank. Elle vérifia son **Aegis**. Il allait tenir. Elle sauta dans le combat, forçant le A-rank sur la défensive avec un barrage de **Shooting Star** alors qu’elle accablait le B-rank de **Star Strike** , abusant de son **Flash Step.** Elle finit par l’avoir par derrière, grâce à quatre **Shooting Star** redirigé dans on point mort, le frappant à l’arrière du crâne. Le A-rank semblait sourire sous son manteau à haut collier. Aburame Shibi, si elle se souvenait bien. Le combat entre les deux fut vite fini, bien qu’elle perdît des points du au sort de bombardement qu’utilisa le mage à la fin, faisant un joli cratère dans la route.

 

Elle fut accueillie par une large fête dans son appartement. Lindy et Chrono semblait avoir suivi Amy. Elle profita également de la fête pour échanger ses idées avec Mariel et Amy à propos de ses idées pour rendre Phoenix encore plus versatile. Les deux lui offrirent plusieurs pistes de réflexion nouvelles. Des add-on était installable mais resterait moins performant qu’un Booster core et réduirait les capacités offensives. Cela ne la confortait que dans son idée, même si le programme et calculs nécessaire pour créer ce qu’elle avait en tête était monstrueux, particulièrement parce que personne n’avait jamais tenté ce qu’elle allait faire. Après tout, quasiment personne utilisait des compétences aussi variées, des mages de support était rarement des mages de corps à corps ou des bombardiers, et le pouvoir nécessaire pour un device aussi personnalisé était également rare.

 

 

Elle bailla, jouant avec un rubik’s cube, attendant à la porte de la salle d’audience que le procès se termine. Géo lui envoyait télépathiquement des nouvelles sur la progression toutes les dix minutes, mais elle s’ennuyait profondément.  
Enfin, Enfin ! la porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer Lindy et Géo, Fate et Arf juste derrière. Elle leva un sourcil en question et Fate répondit par un sourire timide.  
\- Hell yeah ! elle s’écria, balançant son bras autour de Fate. On va tellement fêter ça !  
Lindy secoua la tête à cela avec un sourire. La fête fut plutôt calme, un simple dîner avec les membres de l’Arthra.

 

Fate resta avec elle dans son appartement. Maintenant qu’elle était en probation, elle s’entraînait régulièrement avec Skye et continuait d’échange des lettre et vidéos avec Nanoha. C’est via ses lettres que Skye rencontra Nanoha, et que ces amies rencontrèrent Fate.

6 mois c’était écoulé depuis l’arrivée de Fate à Mid-Childa, lorsque Skye reçut, enfin, de nouveau ordres. Elle devait escorter Fate à l’Arthra pour debriefing. Fate et Arf préparèrent leurs affaires, les envoyant dans la prochaine navette de ravitaillement. De leur côté, les trois prirent une navette pour le hub le plus proche de la planète, avant de se téléporter sur le pont du navire. À peine arrivée et des alarmes rugirent à la vie. Fate pâlit en voyant la raison de l’alarme localisé à Uminari et se téléporta, Arf derrière elle. Skye jura et suivit. Elle n’avait pas encore donner la responsabilité des deux à quelqu’un, damnit !  
Elle activa sa barrière jacket lorsqu’elle toucha le sol, apparaissant à l’intérieur d’une barrière. Elle repéra une loli rouge avec un marteau lorsqu’elle balança Nanoha dans un bâtiment. Elle jura et accéléra. Elle déploya **Aegis** au même moment que Fate utilisa **Sonic move,** bloquant le coup avec sa faux. Skye s’accroupit à côté de Nanoha, sa main brillant bleu alors qu’elle utilisait un sort basique de soin. Elle n’était pas un medic, mais elle en savait assez pour maintenir un combattant sur un champs de bataille.  
\- Désolé pour le retard, on est arrivé dès que l’alarme a sonné.  
\- Fate ? Skye ?  
Fate engagea le combat avec la naine en rouge, laissant Skye soigner Nanoha et l’aider à monter sur le toit. Elle détestait être réduit à un rôle de support mais allait se taire pour l’instant. Lorsque l’épéiste et le familier bleu et gris se joignirent à la bataille, elle décida d’intervenir. Elle lança un puissant **Aegis** sur Nanoha.  
\- ne bouge pas. Je t’ai soigné autant que je pouvais, mais ni toi ni ton device êtes en état de vous battre.  
Sur ces mots, elle sauta du rebord, rejoignant à Fate. Elle l’aida à se relever.  
\- Encore en vie ?  
\- Hmm. Bardiche….  
Skye lui tendit.  
\- La partie principale est intacte.  
Fate hocha la tête, alors que Bardiche initiait un **Recovery** , la faux se reformant dans ces mains.  
\- Skye… est-ce que tu pourrais créer une brèche pour évacuer les gens ?  
\- J’aurais besoin de l’aide d’Arf pour la créer, mais ouais.  
\- Bien, je vais retourner me battre.  
\- Wah, calmos Fate, je vais aussi me battre. Ces gars se spécialisent dans le combat anti-personnel.  
\- Hum. Accepta Fate, les deux prenant les airs.  
Fate engagea l’épéiste, Arf encore engagé avec le familier. Elle profita de ce moment pour commencer à lancer son analyse de la barrière, Tabs brillant entre ses mains alors qu’elle écrivait ses programmes à toutes vitesse. Elle esquiva le coup de marteau facilement, jurant mentalement. Elle ordonna à Phoenix de continuer de chercher une solution en exploitant la capacité de calcul de Tabs, la tablette reléguer dans sa pochette. La naine était agressive ! Elle grimaça lorsqu’elle bloqua avec son avant-bras le marteau, la force derrière suffisante pour traverser sa barrière et la balancer dans un mur. Elle secoua son bras, jaugeant son adversaire. Sa défense était solide, et son style de combat semblait se spécialiser dans la destruction de défense. Et ses cartouches était ennuyeuse. Ses **Shooting Star** faisait peu de dégâts. Elle utilisa **Flash Step** pour se rapprocher et enchaîner les **Star Strike.** Un de ses uppercuts passa et elle écarquilla les yeux, se jetant sur le côté. Elle réussit à bloquer le coup de marteau descendant, pointe vers l’avant avec son épaulière, avant d’être dégagé par un coup de pied. Elle grimaça. Son épaulière était fracturée, exposant le Core son Device. Elle vola en zig-zag, tentant de se débarrasser des projectiles auto-guidé, avant de foncer sur la rouge. Ça paru la surprendre. Elle tira plusieurs **Shooting Star** derrière elle, se débarrassant des poursuivant et renchaînant avec plusieurs **Star Strike.** Enfin, Phoenix l’informa de la fin de la formule. Elle contacta Arf.  
« Arf, le sort de transfert est prêt, mais je ne peux pas briser cette foutue barrière. »  
« Je m’en occupe de ce côté, mais elle est coriace. »  
Elle cliqua de la langue à ça, avant de grogner de douleur. Merde !! Sa distraction avait permis à la rouge de lancer cinq autres de ses balles. Celle qu’elle venait de se prendre dans le ventre était douloureuse, mais celle dans l’épaule avait fissurer le core. Merde, merde ! Elle pouvait putain de durer contre eux, mais elle pourrait difficilement prendre le dessus à son niveau actuel. Tch. Pense, pense. Elle sentit le pouvoir rose et sucré s’accumuler avant que Nanoha la contacte.  
« Fate-chan, Arf-San, Skye-San, je vais détruire cette barrière alors synchronisez-vous avec moi et faites sortir tout le monde. »  
« Nanoha, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? » demanda Arf  
« Ça va aller, je vais la briser grâce aux **Starlight Breaker**. »  
Les trois inclinèrent la tête alors que Nanoha commença à lancer son sort. Leurs adversaires tournèrent la tête, sentant la masse d’énergie s’amassant. Ils foncèrent dessus, les empêchant de s’attaquer à Nanoha. Le compte tomba à un et Skye tressaillit. Quelque chose clochait ! La magie venait de… Elle tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux de chocs. Un bras sortait de Nanoha. What the Fuck !?! le bras se retira, semblant changer de position. Merde ! Elle tentait de voler son Magical core ! Elle tenta d’intervenir seulement pour être intercepter par la rouge. Elle grogna, surchargeant un **Star Strike** pour la faire dégager, juste avant que Nanoha finissent de lancer son sort. Elle sentit plus qu’elle ne vit la barrière se briser. Elle vit les Wolkenritter s’enfuir et hésita à les poursuivre, avant de jurer et laisser tomber, se dépêchant de transférer Nanoha sur L’Arthra.

 

Adosser au mur froid et gris de l’hôpital, elle rédigeait son rapport, utilisant Tabs. Les coups de marteaux avant durement endommagé Phoenix. Fate venait tout juste de sortir de son check-up, s’étant blessé au poignet, et discutait avec Chrono. Elle se joignit au trois lorsqu’ils allèrent dans la zone technique. La porte s’ouvrit, révélant Arf et Yuuno, qu’elle avait croisé auparavant durant une mission de protection de ruines. Les trois device flottait au centre, abimée et craquelé. Elle se pencha sur la console, alors que le groupe discutait.  
\- Dites, leur magie n’était-elle pas étrange ? demanda Arf  
\- Belka magic. C’est une magie se spécialisant dans de attaques de zones et le combat anti-personnel. Leur pratiquant se nomment « chevalier ». Leur device sont équipé du système de cartouche, leur permettant de charger des cartouches d’énergie condensé leur donnant des boosts explosifs, si temporaire. Ça leur permet également de durer plus longtemps. Elle expliqua distraitement, continuant de lire ces données. Une fois que le système de restauration aura réparer la structure, elle devra commander les pièces de rechange et d’amélioration. Le manque d’arme à été plus que cruelle durant cette bataille. Elle devait incorporer un système d’armement à son Device. Et un Booster Core. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par la main de Chrono sur son épaule. Elle leva un sourcil en question.  
\- Tu dois retourner à Magiteck, sous ordres de l’officer Gametta.  
Elle soupira mais hocha la tête, avant de faire s’excuser et se dépêcher de prendre sa navette.

 

Elle avait fini son rapport à Oshiro Gametta, l’officier des forces armés de la seconde division de recherche, et des testeurs. Elle commandait les pièces dont elle avait besoin pour son projet ainsi que pour le réparer. Elle profita également de ce temps sans mission et assignant pour brosser quelques-unes de ses anciennes compétences, particulièrement les armes blanches. Comme toujours, sa préférence allait vers les sabres plus que l’épée, le glaive étant l’exception. Elle était également décente avec le Bo staff, le ninjato et le trident. Et elle ne pouvait qu’apprécier le fait que Endless Sky ait améliorer sa capacité de contrôle et de mémorisation. Merci à cela, elle perdait peu de sa maîtrise des armes une fois qu’elle c’était entrainé à un niveau suffisant. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de Tabs. Elle devait se présenter pour le briefing de sa nouvelle mission.

Elle jura en ressortant du briefing pour sa nouvelle mission. Ses enfoirés !!

 

A peine une semaine après l’arrivée de Fate, leur professeur leur annonça une nouvelle élève.  
\- Elle vient également de loin et a étudier à l’étranger. Entre.  
La porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer…  
\- Skye ?! s’exclama Fate et Nanoha  
Celle-ci leur fit signe avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Heya, Je suis Skye Walker… Walker Skye ? elle demanda confuse. Walker est mon nom donc… elle sembla se perdre dans ces pensées un instant. Ouais, Walker Skye. Elle confirma, hochant la tête. Enchantée. Elle finit, inclinant la tête. Leur professeur semblait la regarder étrangement avant de sourire.  
\- Quelqu’un veut lui poser des questions ?  
\- D’où viens-tu ? demanda un garçon rapidement  
\- Officiellement, je suis américaine, mais j’ai grandi à Caracas au Venezuela.  
\- Comment était ton école ?  
Skye sourit et haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suis jamais allée à l’école.  
\- Quoi ?! s’écria les élèves, et, étonnamment, la professeure.  
Celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
\- Seul les gosses de riches ont ce luxe, on a autres choses à foutre.  
\- Quel genre d’autre choses ? demanda un des élèves curieux  
\- Savoir d’où vient leur prochain repas, éviter de se retrouver dans les mauvais quartiers, où on va dormir, éviter de se faire gauler par les autorités ou capturer pour les trafiquants, comment éviter de se faire battre par nos parents ou gardien pour ceux dont c’est le cas…  
\- Je pense qu’ils ont compris. L’interrompu fate doucement. Skye haussa à nouveau les épaules. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
\- Les vieux ont décidé que ça me ferait du bien d’aller à l’école. Et ils refusent de m’engager après si je n’ai pas au moins un diplôme. Sooo, here i am.  
\- Donc, tu es rentré en Italie pour rien ?  
\- Plus ou moins. I at least get to see this son of a bitch…  
\- Langage ! réprima la prof  
\- English, miss. Elle répondit avec un sourire effronté.  
\- Attends, n’as-tu pas un an de plus que nous ? demanda Nanoha, perdu.  
\- Yep. Mais comme je n’ai que récemment appris à écrire en japonais, ils m’ont mis dans un grade en dessous. Ça et mon manque d’éducation formelle.  Je connais les évènements qui ont influencés et façonné la pègre de nos jours, suis plus que bonne en math et application pratique de la mécanique et suis polyglotte, à part ça….  
\- Polyglotte ? releva Arisa. Combien de langue parle tu.  
\- Huh… Anglais, espagnol, portugais, russe, arabe, chinois, japonais, français, un peu d’hindi. Huit couramment, dont cinq à l’écrit et j’apprend l’écriture arabe et japonaise en ce moment. Et en termes d’insultes et injures, plus d’une cinquantaine.  
\- … Pardon ?  
\- Hey, j’ai grandi dans les rues d’une des grandes cités de la pègre, ce n’est pas vraiment des enfants de cœurs. Son accent ressortait un peu plus fort. La professeure se pinça le pont du nez, l’ordonnant d’aller à sa place. Skye sourit en haussant les épaules, prenant quelque chose de … quelque part.  
\- By the way Teach, ya should be more careful about your belongings. Elle remarqua, posant le portefeuille sur le bureau. Elle sourit au regard incrédule tourné vers elle alors que Fate grogna, laissant tomber sa tête sur le bureau. De gêne ou d’ennui, elle ne sait pas, mais bon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’elle aimait messing with people mind !

 

A la pause du midi, elle fut approchée par les différents élèves, ce qui l’amusa. Elle réussi à s’excuser assez rapidement et se glissa à la suite de Fate, saluant Nanoha, puis Arisa et Suzaku. Contrairement au quatre qui avait des bentos, elle avait un simple sandwich et une bouteille d’eau.  
\- Tu ne manges que ça ? demanda Suzaku  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude de manger de grosses quantités.  
\- Hum, tu tends à manger plusieurs fois en petite quantité. Acquiesça doucement Fate.  
\- Est-ce que c’est une habitude vénézuélienne ? demanda Arisa  
\- Pas… vraiment. Elle répondit, ne voulant pas vraiment s’expliquer. Elles étaient les amis de Nanoha. Elle aimait Nanoha, pas comme Fate, mais elle appréciait cette innocence. Elle était le genre de personne à voir la lumière même dans la nuit la plus obscure. Et elles étaient innocente de la réalité des rues, de la pègre, des familles abusives. Et elle refusait d’expliquer. Elle refusait de parler de ça, de donner des exemples, et encore pire, refusait d’être prise en pitié. Suzaku paru se rendre compta qu’elle était inconfortable et changea de sujet.  
\- Où habites-tu ? tes parents et toi êtes arrivés récemment, non ?  
\- Je suis orpheline. Et je vis dans le studio à côté de Fate… Et Lindy va me forcer à venir manger, encore. Elle fini en murmurant. Fate cacha un rire à ça.  
\- Pourquoi n’habites-tu pas avec Fate ? demanda curieuse Nanoha, sachant très bien pourquoi elle était là.  
\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Elle fit avec tact.  
\- Elle a failli planter Arf. Grommela Fate. Skye grimaça. La blonde ne l’avait pas laissé oublier celle-là. Arf était venue les réveiller une fois. A peine avait-elle toucher l’épaule de Skye, celle-ci avait réagi, sortant le couteau de sous l’oreiller. Si Arf n’avait pas attraper son poignet, le couteau aurait fini dans sa gorge. Nanoha paru confuse, Skye soupira.  
\- Ma vie à Caracas a été moins que… bonne. Je réagis violement lorsque quelqu’un entre dans mon espace, particulièrement lorsque je suis dans une position de faiblesse. Ceux qui ont tenté de me réveiller le savent bien… ça, et j’ai un rythme de vie particulier.  
Fate étouffa un rire.  
\- Plus comme tu dors n’importe comment. Elle remarqua.  
Skye haussa les épaules, ignorant la remarque. Arf l’avait taquiné à ce propos, le fait qu’elle dorme en fractionner et se couche et lève à des horaires improbables. Il n’était pas rare qu’elle se couche à 1h ou 2h du matin, se réveille à 5h pour se recoucher à 11h. Elles finirent leur repas et retournèrent en cours.

En cours de maths, alors que tout le monde était concentré sur le professeur, Skye dormait. Elle sursauta lorsque la professeure l’appela, jurant sous son souffle.  
\- Walker-san, si mon cours vous ennuie, vous pouvez toujours sortir.  
Elle s’excusa, tout en grommelant à propos de distraction  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Nanoha  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- J’étais en train de calculer et programmer mais je n’arrive pas à obtenir le résultat souhaité. Faire tourner quatre core de trois types différents en parallèle augmente la quantité d’erreur de manière exponentielle et le risque de surchauffe. Si je crée un système principal qui redirigerai les demandes, le temps de calculer quel type de demande doit être traiter par quelle core allonge le temps de réponse de 3 à 7 secondes.  
\- pourquoi ne pas diviser la programmation de Phoenix sur les quatre core ? ça lui offrirait la capacité de calcul pour procéder à la demande plus rapidement.  
\- Il prendrait deux fois moins de temps à allouer les ressources nécessaires et le rendu sera…. Elle commença pensivement avant de s’assommer sur la table, surprenant Fate. Stupide ! Stupide ! AAAAAAH ! Pourquoi je n’ai pas réalisé ça plus tôt. Elle grogna.  
La professeure leva un sourcil, avant de se rappeler à eux.

Elle s’excusa de la visite chez Nanoha, rentrant chez elle à toute vitesse. Elle commença à coder la nuit même, passant commande des différentes pièces. Elle travaillait par proxy, ne laissant que Mariel touché à son device. Elle sacrifia ses nuits sans remord pour coder son nouveau Device. Elle avait résolu le problème de temps grâce à l’hyper-threading, s’inspirant des processeurs multi-cores pour la mise en place du device. Cloud Phoenix possédait à présent quatre core. L’original fut nommé Stratos, contenant la majorité de l’IA, étant un intelligent core, les deux suivant, Storm et Thunder était des Armed core, lui permettant de générer deux armes distinctes, enfin, le dernier, Rain, était un Boost core, qui devrait lui permettre d’utiliser des magies de guérison et renforcement plus facilement. Des simulations, dû à l’absence d’intelligence dans les trois cores, elle avait été capable d’enregistrer plusieurs formes dans les armed core. En plus de ça, contrairement au mid-childien device, son device était compatible avec le système de cartouche, les composant installer sur Thunder et Storm. Sur Rain, elle avait installé un composant assez rare, le « Jewel system ». Celui-ci drainait et stockait en permanence la magie non dépensée dans la vie quotidienne. Etant donné que Endless Skye lui fournissait une quantité théoriquement infinie d’énergie…. Elle pourrait convertir ses réserves en cartouche facilement, et/ou le donner à des combattants. Utile si l’un d’entre eux se faisaient drainer de son énergie à nouveau.

Elle transporta le groupe avec l’aide de Arf et Yuuno. Une fois sur la base, elle se dirigea vers le département technique, laissant Nanoha à son check-up médical. Elle salua Mariel en entrant, se dirigeant vers la console. Elle manqua le départ des trois autres, occupé à vérifier le système et la structure de Cloud Phoenix. Mariel ne s’offusqua pas de ça, sachant que ce n’était pas un manque de confiance, mais plus un besoin de revérifier et de s’assurer que tout était en ordre. Elle l’avait construit elle-même et allait combattre avec, il était important de s’assurer qu’il fonctionne.

Elle jura, elle était partie après les autres. Elle gronda en apparaissant au sol, juste à temps pour voir Chrono se faire dégager d’un coup de pied d’un homme masqué. Elle claqua sa paume sur Cloud Phoenix, qui avait à présent quatre médaillon.  
\- **Cloud Phoenix ! _Set UP !_**  
L’énergie bleutée l’entoura. Sa tenue restait la même, mais une gemme bleutée se trouvait à présent sur le dos de ses mains, ses gantelets ne couvrant plus les deux dernières phalanges de ses doigts, laissé libre. Elle décolla à toutes vitesse, se plaçant entre Chrono et l’inconnu. Elle hésita un instant en voyant la masse de tonnerre s’amasser dans le ciel. Elle cliqua de la langue.  
\- CHRONO ! Occupe-toi de Ugly Face !  
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu…. Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase qu’elle c’était déjà précipiter ailleurs. Le mec masqué n’était pas là pour tuer et les soldats maintenant la barrière allait être touché par l’attaque. Le magical backslash de la destruction de leur barrière les empêcherait de s’abriter. Elle jura sous son souffle, amassant sa magie tout en calculant la position approximative des soldats. Elle venait enfin de finir de les localiser, leur ordonnant de pas bouger, elle eu à peine le temps d’élever les 10 **Aegis** autour d’eux et de placer sa propre barrière que la barrière vola en éclat. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle haletait lourdement. Magie infinie ou non, maintenir autant de barrière, aussi puissante à une telle distance était fatiguant. Tch. Plus de la moitié de son linker core y était passé. À noter, plus la barrière est éloignée, plus elle est taxante à maintenir. Elle soupira, laissant tomber ses barrières et attendant un peu que Endless recharge son core. Retournant à sa tenue normale, elle retourna auprès des autres, avant de se diriger au QG, l’appartement de Fate, Lindy et Chrono. Amy expliquait les changements apportés aux device de Nanoha et Fate, alors que Skye avait les yeux fermés, revoyant mentalement la bataille. L’homme masqué la dérangeait. Il était un troisième parti dans une situation déjà compliqué. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop le troisième gang qui attendait que les gang war affaiblissent ses rivaux, maintenant leur « neutralité », avant de frapper et prendre possession de leurs territoires, écoutant distraitement la conversation.  
\- Faux. Elle contredit Chrono. L’attention se porta sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sérieuse. J’ai du mal à imaginer un livre être utilisé en permanence comme une arme. Les chances sont bonnes que sont usage original soit perdus au temps. Que cet usage ait été perverti, oublier ou que personne ne sait plus comment l’utiliser autrement, je l’ignore. Et les chevaliers ne sont pas de simples pantins. Ce serait comme dire que les familiers n’ont aucune sens de soi. Il me semble plutôt qu’il cherche à limiter les dégâts. Aucun mort hormis les bêtes sauvages. On dirait qu’ils espèrent quelque chose de la compétition du tome…. Mais quoi ? elle finit pensivement, fronçant les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête, se reconcentrant sur la situation présente. Ce qui me dérangent le plus est l’homme masqué. Soit il espère notre affaiblissement mutuel ou il veut obtenir le livre. Peut-être tuer le maître est l’utiliser pour lui-même.  
\- Jusque-là, aucun rapport ne faisait état de sentiments de leur part. rétorqua Chrono  
Skye renifla un rire.  
\- Stupide blanc. Vita semble avoir le sang chaud, Signum est quelqu’un d’honorable. Mais ils sont liés aux ordres de leur maître, tout comme les familiers. Couper et enfouir ses émotions est une nécessité pour ne pas être blessé ou offrir une faiblesse. Ils font ce qu’ils doivent faire, que ça leur plaise ou non. De plus, ils partagent une connexion télépathique propre non ? Vous ne savez pas comment ils sont dans l’intimité de leur esprit.  
Chrono fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Skye tourna ensuite le regard vers Fate. Elle savait très bien où ses pensées l’emmenait.  
\- Je ne peux pas juger sans connaître les Wolkenritters, mais tu es réel. Un clone est une copie parfaite après tout. Ton original était un humain, tu en es un aussi. Les Wolkenritters… Je ne pense pas que ce soit des constructions artificielles. Je…. Pense…. Qu’il sont des familiers humains. Sûrement des guerriers de Belka, subit au rituel du familier par le premier possesseur du livre, volontairement ou bien en tentant de les sauver.  
Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se lever.  
\- Sur ceux, je vais rentrer.

 

Elle n’aimait pas réfléchir aux Wolkenritters. Il était trop des outils. Et maintenant, ils étaient presque désespérés. Pourquoi ? Elle soupira, poussant la chaise, balançant son bras sur ces yeux. Y réfléchir n’amèneras rien. Elle avait un travail à faire, les Walkers était loyal à leur boulot.

 

Elle sursauta à l’appel mentale de Fate. Nanoha et Fate était censé préparer le repas avec Amy…  
\- Signum et Zafira ont été repéré.  
Elle soupira, courant les rejoindre. Au moins elle était à côté. Elle échangea un regard avec Fate, avant d’hocher la tête. Fate sourit en réponse et se téléporta. Nanoha semblait tendu, alors que Skye tapotait sur sa cuisse un air de musique. Elles suivaient le combat via l’écran. Lorsque Vita fut repéré sur un autre monde, elle laissa Nanoha y aller, décidant de jouer le rôle de support. De toute manière, Nanoha avait un compte avec Vita, contrairement à elle-même. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque l’homme masqué apparut, bloquant le coup de Nanoha. Vita avait réussi à se téléporter. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se téléporter près de Fate. Si Vita allait porte assistance à ses camarades, Arf et Fate allait être en danger ! Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’elle vit ce qui se passait. L’homme masqué avait la main dans Fate, la transperçant, alors que le livre avait déjà commencé à drainer son magic core. Elle serra les dents, couvrant la distance les séparant avec un cri et **Flash Step.** Son **Star Strike** fut évité par l’homme et elle grogna, dévoilant les dents, balançant un **Sky Claw** avec sa jambe. L’homme paru surpris, se reculant légèrement. Elle gronda, ses yeux vacillant ente l’homme est Signum, avant de décider que l’homme était la plus grande menace. Elle fonça sur lui, commençant un enchaînement de **Star Strike.** Elle leva un sourcil. Quelque chose clochait. Celui avec Nanoha était un spécialiste magique, celui-là était… un spécialiste corps-à-corps ! Elle réalisa avec choc. Malheureusement, l’instant de distraction fut son erreur. Elle trembla. Baissant la tête, elle vit le bras de l’homme planté dans son torse. Elle tourna la tête alors que l’obscurité rongeait sa vision. Son Linker core, une sphère bleutée et tournoyante lui rappelant le vent et le ciel était visible. Elle était faible. Elle se sentait faible, comme si elle avait perdu trop de sang.  
\- Dévore. Vint la voix calme.  
Et soudain, elle avait froid, le livre drainant sa magie. Puis tout explosa dans un océan de feu et de douleur. Son sang étant remplacé par du métal en fusion, crépitant d’énergie, qui brûlait le long de ses nerfs.  
Signum regarda avec horreur la fille briller. Un instant elle se faisait drainer son core et l’instant d’après, elle était…. Ça. Une onde de choc projeta l’inconnu, faites de magie pure. Elle regarda la fille, la créature, qu’est-ce qu’elle était ? ces veines était visible, pulsant de magie bleutée, ses yeux étaient des orbes enflammés de magie pure d’un bleu-blanc, une aura de pure pouvoir l’enveloppant, bleu près de sa peau et se fanant en blanc en s’éloignant. La présence était lourde, comme si la gravité avait été décupler tellement la pression et la quantité de magie était oppressante. Une fumée s’éleva de sa bouche, gueule ? Elle gronda comme une bête avant de se jeter sur l’homme. Elle était rapide ! Chaque mouvement était accompagné d’une vague d’énergie pure, infligeant plus de dégâts. Elle fissura le sol en commençant sa course et créa une onde de choc en loupant son coup, fissurant la terre et créant un petit cratère. Et elle n’avait encore utilisé un sort. Juste de la magie et de la force brute. Un véritable berserker. Signum attrapa Fate, l’emmenant à une distance plus sûre. La fille sembla l’ignorer, ou la laisser faire. L’homme masqué, de son côté, avait du mal à esquiver les coups, réduit à la défensive. Sa manche était explosée après qu’il ait tenté de bloquer le coup, qui passa à travers sa barrière. Il cliqua de la langue avant de sauter en arrière, se téléportant rapidement, juste à temps, un instant de plus et sa tête aurait explosé. Signum se tendit lorsque la fille tourna la tête vers elle.  
\- Skye ? vint une voix derrière elle.  
Signum sursauta. Elle tourna la tête pour voir le familier, Arf. La fille, Skye, leva la tête à son nom, semblant confuse. Signum profita de l’opportunité.  
\- Je n’ai aucune explication pour ceci, mais je suis désolée. Parlant tant de l’attaque de Fate que l’état de la fille. Arf haussa un sourcil, mais Signum se téléporta avant de pouvoir entendre quelque chose.  
Arf regarda suspicieusement Skye, qui semblait toujours confuse. Ses yeux semblaient passer de Fate à Arf, sans pouvoir décider quoi faire. Lentement l’aura reflua, ses veines devenant de plus en plus terne, finissant de se résorber en même temps que la lumière de ses yeux disparaissait. Elle s’écroula.

 

Le debrief venait tout juste de venir lorsque les résultats de Skye arrivèrent. Lindy soupira, voyant le regard inquiet et curieux des jumelle, Chrono, Amy, Arf et Yuuno.  
\- Skye… dort pour récupérer des dommages infliger du au drainage de son core.  
\- Je veux bien, mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça.  
\- Un état de Berserk. Son core était drainé poussant Endless Skye à le remplir, mais du au fait que son core était actuellement hors de son corps, la magie pure, non adapté et filtré par son core c’est déversé dans son corps.  
\- Ano~ magie pure ?  
\- Les humain ne peuvent manipuler que le mana, qui est de l’aether convertit par notre core. Notre corps n’est fait que pour supporter le mana à l’intérieur. L’aether est bien plus puissant que du mana. D’où sa force et vitesse surhumaine. Mais ça a endommagé ses nerfs, ses vaisseaux sanguins et ses muscles. Ses organes commençaient également à présenter des signes de faiblesse et anomalie. Trop vite, trop dure.  
\- Mais elle va être bien pas vrai ? demanda Nanoha  
\- Endless Sky la maintient en vie. En fait il semble adepte à la régénérer, mais ça avait déjà été constater.  
\- Yokata… soupira Nanoha

 

Skye ouvrit les yeux, sifflant de douleur à la lumière blanche et dure au-dessus d’elle. Elle était… en sale état. En grognant, elle se leva, s’étirant. Ses muscles étaient tendus, engourdi. Comme si son corps entier était courbaturé. Même ses yeux. La porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer Chrono. Skye leva un sourcil à cela. Il semblait tendu, presque… apeuré. Il la regardait avec suspicion.  
\- Chrono, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- De quoi te souviens-tu ? il demanda froidement.  
\- Interrompu le drain du linker core de Fate, me suis fait partiellement drainer le mien et un océan de douleur.  
\- Un… océan de douleur ?  
\- Humm, du plomb en fusion dans mes veines, brûlant et grillant mes nerfs…. Maintenant que j’y pense, assez similaire à ma fusion avec Endless… elle haussa les épaules, plaçant l’idée pour plus tard. Pourquoi ?  
Pour toute réponse, un écran poppa devant elle, une courte vidéo de la fin de son combat jouant dessus. Skye resta silencieuse et pensive un moment.  
\- Huh… je me demandais ce qui se passerais… elle marmonna  
\- Tu savais ?! il demanda, voix froide. Il évaluait son niveau de danger. Elle se retint de gronder. Ah, c’est vrai. Elle était une arme. Une qu’il devait contrôler.  
\- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, blanc. Je suis ma propre personne. Pas une arme ou une possession.  
Il allait dire quelque chose mais sembla y penser un instant, se tuant. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.  
\- Ma question était dû à la mission en cours.  
\- Je ne suis pas stupide blanc. Je sais très bien comment le TSAB me voit. Un chien fou à éliminer dès que je dépasserai mon utilité.  
\- C’est… il commença, voulant défendre son organisation. Elle le coupa.  
\- Peu importe. Non, je ne savais pas que ce serait le résultat. Non, ça n’affectera pas ma performance en combat ou mission. Je vais juste devoir réparer et renforcer la structure de mon Device au cas où. Peut-être chercher un moyen de l’exploiter.  
\- Entendu. Tu es libre de retourner à tes fonctions.  
Elle hocha la tête, déjà en train de réfléchir à comment renforcer son Device, pour éviter sa surchauffe et endommagement.

 

Elle dormait sur sa table, comme d’habitude lorsque Fate la poussa. Elle leva un sourcil en question. Nanoha répondit pour elle.  
\- Une amie de Suzuka-chan est à l’hôpital, tu veux aller la voir ?  
Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant.  
\- Ouais, jamais drôle d’être à l’hôpital.

 

En visitant régulièrement avec les autres, elle pouvait affirmer qu’elle aimait bien Hayate. Cette fille était forte. Elle remarquait facilement les signes qu’elle souffrait, comme toujours, il était dure de lui cacher ce genre de chose. Elle resta derrière durant l’une des visites.  
\- Skye-san, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Hayate, confuse en la voyant rester en arrière.  
\- Tu es forte.  
\- Huh ?  
Skye sourit, pas celui sarcastique ou moqueur habituel, un simple petit sourire, légèrement triste, mais sans aucune pitié.  
\- Tu es une survivante, une bonne menteuse.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu… ?  
\- On se verras plus tard, jusque-là, portes toi bien. Elle déclara, fermant la porte derrière elle.

 

Skye avait été invité avec Fate à manger chez Nanoha. Elle était assez confuse sur la raison, étant donné qu’elle n’était pas aussi proche de Nanoha que Fate. Toujours est-il… Elle devait se retenir de se baver devant la nourriture.  
\- Fate-chan, Skye-san, servez-vous autant que vous voulez.  
Skye hocha lentement la tête, de sa place à côté de Shiro, face à Nanoha. Le fait de partager sa nourriture était toujours… étrange pour elle. Back Home, il était déjà dur de se nourrir, on ne se permettait pas de nourrir des bouches supplémentaires inutilement. On partageait sa nourriture avec sa famille, de sang ou de choix, mais rien de plus. Et les amis avec qui ont la partageait était uniquement les plus proches, sa famille de choix.  
\- Fate-chan, tu vas passer le réveillon en famille cette année ? demanda Shiro  
\- oui, en quelque sorte.  
\- Et toi Skye ?  
Celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
\- Pas de famille. Donc je vais sûrement me faire quelque chose de meilleur que d’habitude avant de travailler sur mes projets.  
\- Oh, et tes amis ?  
\- Ils ont leur propre famille.  
\- Tu ne le fête pas avec ton clan ? s’étonna Nanoha  
Skye haussa un sourcil, avant d’hausser les épaules.  
\- Peu d’entre nous somme religieux, et nous venons de cultures diverses. Et la majorité sont des criminels. On a pas de rassemblement ou de fête commune. La seul chose que je fête sont les Jours de Vie.  
\- Ton anniversaire tu veux dire.  
\- Non, Jour de vie, c’est un peu la même chose, sauf que beaucoup ignore qu’elle jour ils sont nés. On célèbre une année de plus. Le nouvel an à également peu d’intérêt.  
\- C’est… plutôt triste.  
Skye haussa les épaules.  
\- Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre ce type de luxe. Particulièrement pour des orphelins. Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’une fête pour notre famille nous intéressent. Ils sont soient mort, soit on aimerait qu’ils soient morts.  
\- je vois. Et bien, le réveillon est toujours agité de notre côté.  
\- Oh, je m’occuperais des étiquettes ce soir. Annonça Nanoha  
\- Merci, ça nous sauve. Remercia Miyuki.  
Fate avait l’air perdu, alors que Miyuki taquinait Kyousuke.  
\- Les gateaux de Midoriya sont très populaires.  
\- Nous en gardons un pour la famille de Arisa-chan et Suzuki-chan. Lindy en a également commandé un. Skye, on en mettra un petit pour toi de côté.  
Skye cligna des yeux en surprise avant d’incliner la tête et accepter.

 

Elle du se retenir de se facepalm en entrant dans la chambre d’Hayate.  
« De tout les maîtres que vous pouviez avoir… » elle grogna de désespoir, alors que Shizuki et Arisa donnait les cadeaux à Hayate. Vita la fusillait du regard alors que Fate et Nanoha ne savait pas quoi faire.  
\- Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien Hayate, ces deux-là ne savent pas trop quoi faire avec autant de gens, c’est tout.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
« Impresionnant, je ne peux contacter personne hors de cette salle »  
« Shamal est notre experte en support, brouiller une zone aussi petite est facile pour elle » répondit Signum  
« Je demanderais bien à échanger des sorts vus que ma propre magie de soutien est encore assez faible, mais, oh, well… » elle coupa la communication avec Fate et Nanoha, « Hayate n’est pas au courant de vos actions, pas vrai ? »  
« … En effet, je suis surprise que tu le saches »  
« Hayate est une bonne actrice, mais pas assez pour me mentir. Le livre la dévore, pas vrai ? C’est pour ça que vous tentez désespérément de remplir ces pages, sans se soucier des conséquences »  
« …. C’est… exact » fini par lâcher Signum, qui était clairement la chef des Wolkenritter.  
\- maintenant, Hayate, non pas que je veuille t’abandonner, mais j’ai un projet assez délicat en cours, donc je vais rentrer.  
\- Oh, tu as avancé dessus ? tu me montreras le résultat ?  
Skye secoua la tête avec un sourire.  
\- Sûr, petite plume.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, enfournant dans ses poches toutes ses cartouches, les 12 chargeurs, qu’elle savait seraient présent dans sa sacoche. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment. Elle hésita à prendre Tabs, avant de et empocher sa nouvelle forme inactive, un pendentif de cristal, qui, étrangement, semblait fusionner avec le rabat de sa sacoche lorsqu’elle équipait sa barrier jacket avec Tabs dans la poche. Elle hésita un instant, avant d’installer un seul programme, un seul système expérimental. Elle espérait vraiment qu’elle n’aurait pas à l’utiliser. Elle jura en sentant l’activation de plusieurs devices en plus d’une barrière. Elle cliqua de la langue, sautant par sa fenêtre et déployant sa barrier jacket, se dépêchant de rejoindre l’hôpital. Il lui fallut un moment pour pouvoir pénétrer la barrière que Shamal avait mis en place, qui se dissolue lentement après un instant. Pourquoi ? Elle repéra Fate et Nanoha… emprisonner dans une cage ? Merde, ces connards ont dû intervenir. Elle se précipita vers la cage, concentrant sa magie dans son poing, avant de frapper. La cage se fissura, mais ne brisa pas. Elle allait répéter l’opération, lorsqu’elle le sentit. Une magie sombre et épaisse, semblant lentement recouvrir celle claire et pure, comme de la neige et le vent. La sensation était particulièrement malaisante, lui hérissant le poil. Elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir Hayate hurler, sentir autant que voir l’explosion d’énergie. Elle vit du coin de l’œil ces deux bâtards, reprendre leurs formes originales, avant de disparaître, alors que Hayate changeait, le livre se libérant de son sceau. Ses cheveux devinrent argentés, tombant dans son dos, des ailes de jais se matérialisant, des marques rouges glissant sur sa peau. Elle serra les dents, se préparant à combattre, elle pouvait déjà sentir l’énergie qui s’amassait. Lentement, Hayate, non, le livre des ombres, leva le bras, une immense sphère de magie sombre apparut, continuant de grandir. **Diabolic Emission** , n’était-ce pas une attaque spatiale de zone ? Et en effet, la sphère se résorba un instant. Elle cliqua de la langue, déployant **Aegis** sur elle-même, alors que le **Round Shield** de Nanoha protégeait les deux autres.  
« On se bouge » elle ordonna, utilisant **Flash Step** pour se dissimuler derrière les gratte-ciels, à une assez bonne distance pour voir l’attaque spatial venir et pas se la prendre de plain fouet. Elle soigna la main de Nanoha, alors que Fate la remerciait et s’excusait.  
\- On dirait qu’elle est une experte des combats dans de grand espaces.  
\- ça va être dur de toute esquiver. Reconnue Fate, se rééquipant de sa barrier jacket normale et redonnant son sceptre à Nanoha, alors que Skye matérialisa sa propre arme, une lance à double lame, à chaque extrémité. La hampe était noir, la tête principale avait un barillet semblable à barbiche, le métal argenté avec un trait principale bleu luisant dans le fort de la lance. Les lames semblaient aussi efficaces pour trancher que transpercer. Fate lui donna un faible sourire.  
\- Pas mal. Mais je pensais que tu préférais le corps à corps  
Skye roula des yeux.  
\- M’aideras à viser et contrôler mes attaques longues distances. Et me donne une plus grande allonge. Je doute que je vais réussir à me battre au corps-à-corps avec un spécialiste d’attaque de zone en environnement ouvert. elle répondit, alors que Arf et Yuuno arrivait. A peine le temps de saluer leur arrivée qu’une barrière, celle qu’utilisait les chevaliers pour les piéger se matérialisa. Elle jura sous son souffle.  
\- Des renforts vont arriver, mais ça va prendre du temps. Tenta de la réconforter Yuuno  
\- Donc pour l’instant, on est seul. Accepta Fate  
Skye inspira, claquant un chargeur dans son arme. Elle échangea un regard avec Fate et les deux se précipitèrent sur l’avatar du livre, l’occupant. Arf et Yuuno offrait un support. Elle brisa facilement les chaînes et liens que les deux avaient conjuré, mais cela laissa le temps à Fate et Nanoha de réaliser une attaque en tenaille, **Plasma Smasher** et **Divine Buster** , malheureusement bloquer par deux boucliers, occupant ces deux bras. Elle sourit, relâchant sa propre attaque par en dessous, **Sky Breaker**. Elle cliqua de la langue au **Round Shield** qui le bloqua, clairement volé à Nanoha. Son **Aegis** la protégea des **Bloody daggers** qui s’ensuivit. Elle manqua de perdre sa mâchoire lorsqu’elle commença à charger un **Starlight Breaker.**  
\- That’s just fucking cheating ! elle grogna d’ennui, avant de se replier avec les autres.  
\- _Sir, they’re non-combatant on the battlefield, on the right, roughly five hundred yards on your right._ L’informa Phoenix, alors qu’elle venait de se séparer de Nanoha et Fate. Elle grogna. Evidemment que des putains de civils allait se faire prendre dans le bordel ! Elle se dirigea vers eux, haussant un sourcil au deux en les rejoignant.  
« Civils ? » demanda Fate. Elle hocha la tête en réponse, se perchant sur le poteau opposé.  
\- 18, 16. Appelèrent en cœur leurs devices  
Elles tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir les civils alors que Nanoha les appelait. Skye facepalm et jura, l’arabe et le russe roulant de sa langue. De tout les civils, pourquoi, juste pourquoi ces deux-là ?!?  
\- Nanoha ? demanda Arisa  
\- Fate-chan ? demanda Suzuka  
Silence gênée et choqué, personne ne bouge et elle gronde d’ennui.  
\- Je veux surtout pas dérangé, mais si on pouvait s’activer et éviter de se prendre un attaque overkill de plein fouet, ce serait cool !  
Cela sembla faire l’affaire, Fate et Nanoha entrant en action, alors que Arisa et Suzuka parlèrent à l’unisson.  
\- Skye ?!  
Elle roula des yeux mais plaça un **Aegis** sur le duo, en plus du **Defenser plus** de Fate, avant de se placer devant le groupe, toutes ses barrières de relever, Nanoha derrière elle puis Fate. Le blast arriva. Elle serra les dents, dérapant sous la force de l’impact, mais son bouclier tint bon, pressurisé, mais encore là. Elle secoua la main, celle-ci vibrant encore de l’impact, gardant un œil sur la zone. Enfin, les civils furent évacués. Elle donna une claque à l’arrière du crâne des deux.  
\- On a des problèmes plus importants.  
Fate donna un sourire contrit mais hocha la tête.  
\- Skye à raison.  
Skye simplement inclina la tête, tout en ordonnant télépathiquement à Arf et Yuuno de se replier et protéger les civils. Leur soutien allait être inutile face à un adversaire de ce niveau. Elle manqua de facepalm à la demande de Chrono. Tenter de raisonner avec l’incarnation du livre. Avec un soupir, elle fit un signe de tête au deux de le faire, décidant de monter la garde, prêt à jeter un **Aegis** si besoin. Elle soupira lourdement à la discussion, avant de jurer. C’est quoi le problème avec le Japon et les tentacules ?!? Une fois que cette histoire est finie elle allait prendre des vacances elle décida, échappant au tentacule. Elle gronda lorsque ces saloperies la poursuivirent. Tch ! Elle balança un **Starlight shooter** vers les deux, les libérant des tentacules. Ces saloperies s’accrochent ! Elle continua de les détruire autant qu’elle se regénérait, laissant Nanoha et Fate continuer de parler sans être interrompue. Elle avouait ne pas prêter attention à la discussion jusqu’à que Fate crie.  
\- Espèce d’enfant gâté ! elle s’écria, activant son **Sonic Drive** elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour la voir se faire absorber. Merde ! elle esquiva les tentacules, avant de lever le bras, se protégeant de la chaleur qui venait d’éclater du sol, des colonnes de feu s’élevant partout dans la ville. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit également la matérialisation du corps principale des tentacules, finalement !  
\- Selon les signes vitaux de Fate, elle est juste piégée dans le Tome. Rassura Amy  
Tch.  
« Nanoha, je m’occupe de tentacule, occupe l’incarnation »  
Celle-ci hocha la tête, prenant l’air, engageant le livre. Skye retourna son attention sur le monstre, se léchant les lèvres. Time to kill this shit ! Elle gronda à la 119ème tentacule coupée et la 36ème lacérations/trou que le corps principal venait de regénérer. Okay, finit de jouer ! Elle vola le plus haut possible, tendant le bras au-dessus d’elle, elle commença à chanter. Chrono allait être dégouté.  
\- **Endless bodies littering the earth, Infinity of departed Soul shining into the Sky, And tearing up upon such désolation,** des lames de lumière bleutée commençait à se matérialiser au-dessus d’elle, **lamentation of the Stars,** le ciel aérien de la ville en était recouvert. Elle dévoila les dents en un sourire carnassier. **CRY !** les lames s’abattirent, tranchant et détruisant complétement le corps principal, qui ressemblait à un porc-épic avec toutes les lames en sortant. Elle inspira et grimaça. Le sort était cher en mana. Elle ignora la sensation désagréable d’un core non rempli à pleine capacité, ce qui était assez rare pour elle, se précipitant vers le combat. Juste à temps pour voir Nanoha être balancé dans la mer. Tch. Elle devait prendre l’aggro ! Elle fonça sur l’incarnation du livre, son **Star Stike** percutant la barrière. Elle tenta d’harponner l’incarnation avec sa main droite. Le livre s’interposa, la pointe de la lance reposant dessus. Elle eut à peine le temps pour un juron avant de disparaître dans une poussière bleutée.

Elle grogna en se réveillant. Elle toucha le matelas. Doux. Elle se leva, jetant les draps sur le côté.  
\- Réveillez ?  
Elle surtout vers la source de la voix. Un garçon à la peau hâlée et les cheveux blanc, yeux rouges, une cicatrice sur son œil droit était là, vêtu d’un pantalon et haut à manche longue noirs.  
\- Allan ? elle demanda  
\- Hey Skye. Night a préparé le déjeuner.  
Elle le suivit sans un mot, confuse. Elle entra dans la cuisine. Une femme était déjà là, l’air d’avoir 18-19 ans, de long cheveux noir tombant dans son dos et des yeux bleu glacés, se déplaçant de manière souple et silencieuse, gracieuse, alors qu’elle mettait la table. Elle regarda autour d’elle. Elle reconnaissait sa maison. La maison qu’elle avait partagée avec…  
\- Heya ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de bon ?!  
Elle sursauta à l’arrivée soudaine d’un garçon blond au yeux vert pétillant de malice, accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l’air d’avoir 13-14 ans.  
\- Djidane, utilise la porte. Et va te laver les mains. Vint la voix grave et grondant d’un homme ayant la quarantaine, grand et sombre, mal rasé et cheveux bruns ébouriffée, yeux noir plongée dans le livre qu’il tenait à la main.  
\- Kaylan, pas de livre à table. Remarqua la voix douce et calme de Night.  
Elle s’assit à sa place, regardant avec curiosité la scène se dérouler. Djidane était son frère, plus âgé mais ennuyant. Il n’était pas un Walker mais un Sarutobi. C’est en l’imitant qu’elle se débrouilla dans les rues. C’est Allan qui l’entraîna et fit d’elle une Walker. C’est Night qui lui apprit à se fondre dans les masses et à s’infiltrer n’importe où. C’est Kaylan qui lui apprit à lire et écrire les différentes langues qu’elle parlait, lui qui lui apprit que la connaissance était le pouvoir. Un bibliothécaire, arnaqueur et informateur, un Trickster. Sa famille. Les différents membres de linéages divers, ayant aidé à la façonné en ce qu’elle était aujourd’hui. Kaylan les poussa dehors, aidé de Night, leurs ordonnant d’aller jouer, alors que les deux Walkers et le Trickster se penchait sur les plans du manoir de leur prochaine proie. Les deux dévalèrent les ruelles étroites entre les haut gratte-ciels, immeuble délabré et minuscule maison. Elle courait après lui dans les rues, entre les étals. Caracas était animé, comme toujours, mais l’ambiance… l’ambiance était complétement différentes. Les postures étaient plus relaxés, le sourire et la lumière dans les yeux de ses habitants était différentes. Oh, c’était toujours une des capitales du crime, mais c’était comme si…. Elle vint à un arrêt brutal sur le toit où elle poursuivait Djidane. Right. La guerre. Il n’y avait pas de guerre ici. Pas de mobilisation, pas de pénurie, pas de service militaire obligatoire, pas la peur que la ville soit bombardée demain, que demain frère, époux, amis, soient appelé à aller se battre, revenant estropiés ou l’esprit tourmentés par de nouveaux cauchemars… ou pas du tout. Djidane s’arrêta à côté d’elle l’air inquiet. Elle ne dit rien et s’enfuit vers les quais le long de la rivière, Djidane sur ses talons. Elle s’arrêta devant un arbre ancien, immense. Djidane tomba contre son tronc, alors que Skye déglutit, posant son front contre son écorce. Right. Rien n’était réel. L’arbre avait été détruit des années auparavant lorsque les bombes avaient plus sur la ville. Et Djidane… Il avait été tuer par ce taré. Elle prit une inspiration, tournant la tête cers lui. Celui-ci la regarda un instant avant de soupirer.  
\- Je vois. Tu dois y aller.  
\- Hum.  
\- Il n’était pas assez beau ce rêve ? Ce rêve paisible sans guerre, sans faim ?  
\- Ce n’est qu’un rêve, Djidane. Vivre dans les rêves est délusions…  
\- N’est pas la voie des Walkers, pas vrai ? Les Walkers se battent, survivent, peu importe quoi.  
\- Hum.  
Il soupira, se passant la main dans ses cheveux en frustration, avant d’hocher la tête, acceptant la réponse.  
\- Cesser de se battre est une insulte à tout ceux qui sont tombés. Il mit la main dans la poche, ressortant Cloud Phoenix, lui tendant. Il sourit, clappant son avant-bras contre le sien. Show them All. Who and What we are.  
Elle sourit, l’attirant dans une rapide étreinte.  
\- Promis. Je leur montrerais ce que peuvent faire les enfants de World 213. Elle jura, alors que le monde autour d’elle fadait à l’obscurité.  
Elle inspira. Okay, Show Time ! Elle activa sa barrier jacket, deux lames courbes se matérialisant. Collant les deux lames fort à fort, ils mergèrent ensemble, devenant un Nodachi, la lame aussi grande qu’elle, d’un noir complet, une ligne lumineuse courant de la pointe à la garde sur son fort. Elle inspira. Elle avait copié la technique des chevaliers, particulièrement de Signum. Une aura bleutée se matérialisa autour d’elle, se concentrant dans la lame. Lorsque le trait lumineux vibrait d’énergie si pure qu’il en était blanc, elle abattit sa lame face à elle.  
\- **Sky Cliver !**  
La lame d’énergie pure lui ouvrit le chemin. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque la réalité se reforma, activant **Flash Step,** sentant Fate activé son **Sonic Move** côté d’elle.  
\- …. Faut vraiment qu’on apprenne à Nanoha de se retenir.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que dans ce cas ce soit nécessaire. Remarqua Fate.  
Skye simplement grommela en réponse, enclenchant un chargeur dans la garde de son arme. Amy les informa que la masse noire grouillante de tentacule était leur adversaire.  
\- No fuck Amy. Elle rétorqua, alors que celle-ci s’indignait de sa remarque. La sphère blanche flottante explosa, leur forçant à se protéger les yeux à la lumière et vent intense.  
\- Quoi, encore ?! elle gronda, avant de se relaxer en voyant l’invocation des Wolkenritters et leur maîtresse, équipé d’une barrière Jacket et d’un sceptre. Ses cheveux était un blond grisé quasi blanc et ses yeux bleus. Skye se tendit, voyant les Wolkenritters présent. Elle les laissa discuter entre eux un moment. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsque Vita se jeta sur Hayate en pleurant. Fate et Nanoha s’approchèrent, Skye les suivant en roulant des yeux.  
\- Désolé, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. Et toi aussi, Skye. Mes enfants vous ont posés des problèmes.  
Elle inclina la tête en réponse, alors que Nanoha et Fate balayait ses inquiétudes et excuses de côté.  
\- Désolé de devoir jouer le rabat-joie, mais cette masse noire est le système d’auto-défense du livre est sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Nous devons l’arrêter par tous les moyens. Pour l’instant, il y a deux solutions. Le premier est d’utiliser une magie de gel surpuissant pour le sceller, le second est d’utiliser le canon magique de l’Arthra. Quelqu’un a une autre idée ?  
\- La première solution est difficilement réalisable, le programme de défense privé de sa maîtresse est un condensé de magie. Releva Shamal  
\- Exact. Tant que le core est intact, il pourra continuer à tirer de l’aether et le convertir en mana, et de ce mana, non seulement le convertir en prana, mais également utilisé des sorts.  
Elle haussa les épaules aux regards confus et surpris qu’elle reçut. Endless Sky est un Aether reactor, je connais donc la théorie des trois composant de la magie en profondeur.  
Nanoha aller poser une question, avant de s’arrêter et secouer la tête. Ce n’étais pas le moment. Donc la seule solution viable serait d’utiliser le canon.  
\- Hors de question ! La maison d’Hayate se trouve dans le coin. Opposa Vita  
Après une explication de Yuuno à Nanoha et Fate, les deux s’opposèrent également à son utilisation. De son côté, Skye réfléchissait intensément. Comment détruire le core sans causer un grand nombre de victimes. Elle sursauta à l’exclamation d’Arf, avant de réaliser la solution en même temps que les filles.  
\- Ah ! elles s’exclamèrent en cœur.  
\- Chrono-kun, l’arc-en-ciel peut faire feu n’importe où, pas vrai ?  
\- de n’importe où ? Comme quoi ?  
\- L’espace. Répondit Skye à leur place. Arf, Yuuno, vous penser pouvoir faire le transfert ?  
Un moment de silence choqué.  
\- On peut ! affirmèrent Arf et Yuuno après un regard.

 

\- Plus que deux minutes, annonça Amy.  
Skye roula des épaules en préparation. La magie qu’elle allait devoir utiliser allait être puissante.  
\- Ah, Skye, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan.  
\- Hmm ? elles demandèrent  
\- Shamal.  
\- Tu veux que je les soigne, pas vrai ?  
Elle Soupira de bonheur à la vague d’énergie guérisseuse qui passa sur elle. Elle donna un sourire en coin.  
\- Lorsque tous ça sera fini, tu devras me passer tes sorts de soin, Shamal.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Mon tour alors.  
\- Huh ? Skye-san, tu connais aussi des sorts de soin.  
Elle sourit, dévoilant les dents et claquant les mains ensemble. Les cristaux sur le dos de ses mains brillèrent.  
\- RainCloud. **Benediction of the Sky : Tyrn ! Arms ! Aegis !**  
\- Huh ? fit Nanoha, levant la main devant elle. Chatoyant sur sa peau était une couche de mana protectrice. Fate cligna des yeux, baissant les yeux à sa poitrine.  
\- Je me sens… plus forte ?  
\- **Tyrn** augmente la puissance magique et la quantité de mana disponible, **Arms** augmente la force physique et **Aegis** augmente la défense physique et magique.  
\- N’est-ce pas fatiguant pour toi ?  
\- Je possède **Endless Sky,** en plus de ça, J’ai le Jewel system d’installé, même si j’en ai que peu d’utilité.  
\- Ton device et tes réserves sont ridicule. Grommela Vita.  
Skye sourit, amusé, alors que des colonnes d’énergie sombre commençait à exploser autour d’eux.  
\- C’est parti. Elle gronda, se préparant au combat.  
Contrairement aux autres, elle ne devait pas relâcher son immense puissance destructrice sur les barrières. Elle regarda Vita, puis Nanoha briser les deux premières barrières, puis Signum et Fate briser les deux dernières. L’attaque de Hayate ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts, la créature se régénérant et mutant trop rapidement. Zafira coupa la tentative de riposte net, Avant que Chrono relâche le pouvoir de Durandal, gelant la créature, assez longtemps pour que les trois filles relâchent leur sort de bombardement. Dents serrés et cœur battant à la chamade, ils attendirent que la fumée se dissipe seulement pour voir…. la bête se régénérer à toutes vitesse.  
\- Je ne peux pas atteindre le noyau ! s’écria Shamal  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda Chrono, inquiet.  
\- AMF. Anti-magic field. Vint la réponse de Signum, entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Skye ? demanda doucement Fate  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle, sentant l’énergie qui grimpait à toute vitesse. Signum et Arf écarquillèrent les yeux à ce qui se passait. Ses yeux commençaient à luire, son aura se matérialisait graduellement, ses veines à briller sous sa peau.  
\- **Aether Mode.** Elle appela, ses dents serrées. Son épée changea d’un odachi à une claymore fine, qu’elle empoigna à deux mains, l’amenant devant elle, garde au menton, lame à plat et pointe vers le ciel. Les mages commençaient à trembler face à la quantité juste massive et monstrueuse de magie qui s’amoncelait autour d’elle.  
\- **Star who burn fiercely, Light of a distant reality, Flow through my body, manifest you in this realm and Pierce the darkness : AETHER….** Son pentacle akasien se déploya dans le ciel et sous elle, 6 plus petit tournant autour. **MIGHT !** elle finit. La lumière jaillit vers la créature, une énergie incolore et invisible semblant être guidé par le mana bleu de Skye. Ils se protégèrent les yeux à l’impact, la lumière et les vibrations générés intenable et dangereuse. Ils les rouvrirent avec précaution. La créature semblait annihiler, à peine un fœtus restant, un cratère dans le sous-sol marin visible, se remplissant lentement d’eau. Elle avait complétement détruit le AMF.  
\- Trouvé ! appela Shamal, jetant le noyau en l’air  
\- Téléportation longue distance ! s’écria Yuuno  
\- Direction : l’espace intersidérale ! termina Arf  
\- Téléportation ! s’écrièrent les trois.  
Le tunnel s’ouvrit, et ils attendirent avec trépidation le tir. L’arc-en-ciel tira, et Amy confirma enfin sa destruction. Skye grimaça, relâchant son Aether mode. Urgh. Elle s’étira, tressaillant à ses muscles douloureux. Shamal le remarqua, la soignant rapidement. Elle inclina la tête en reconnaissance, alors que le groupe désactivait leurs armes, se rendant sur l’Arthra.  
 

Debout sur cette colline enneigée, elle regarda Reinforce, un peu en arrière du groupe. Elle demandait sa destruction, aux mains de Fate et Nanoha, car grâce à elles, elle avait été libérée et avait pu communiquer avec son Maître. Elle tapota distraitement Endless Sky, débattant un instant. Elle inspira.  
\- J’ai… peut-être une autre solution.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
\- De mon scan, Nachtwal est logé dans ton corps et ton système de mana. Ton âme est intouchée.  
\- De quoi parle tu ? demanda complétement perdu Nanoha.  
Elle soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
\- La magie est composé de trois chose, l’Aether, le mana et le prana. Le prana est présent dans la réalité, c’est l’énergie qui maintient les atomes entre eux, c’est la réalité. Une bonne analogie est que c’est la face d’une pièce. L’Aether en est l’envers, le côté pile. C’est une infinité d’énergie qui n’a aucune existence physique, complétement séparé de notre réalité. Les deux énergies ne peuvent coexister ou interagir. Maintenant, le mana serait la tranche. Il est ce qui lie les deux ensembles. Le linker core est proprement nommé. Il est une porte, un passage permettant d’amener l’aether et son pouvoir dans notre réalité. En passant la porte, l’aether est modifié, adapté pour pouvoir exister dans la réalité. Ces un état entre deux. Une possibilité. Il peut être matérialisé via des sorts ou manipuler le prana. Maintenant, pour être vivant, tu dois posséder du prana, ton corps et une âme ou conscience. Imagine quelque chose comme l’espace, mais liquide. Une âme serait un volume défini et limiter, contenant une certaine quantité d’aether. Ce qui limite et crée ce conteneur est le mana. Ce même mana est celui qui lie ça au corps.  
\- je… crois que j’ai compris. Et donc ?  
\- Endless Sky possède un sort. Un qui détruit le lien entre prana et aether.  
\- Tu détruis le linker core ? demanda Fate  
\- Oui et non. Le linker core est composé de mana sous forme de prana. Ou plutôt du prana ayant été converti en mana. Mais on dévie du sujet. Je peux le modifier légèrement pour que… et bien… absorber son âme, faute d’un autre mot.  
-… Pardon ? fut la réponse incrédule collective.  
\- Comment est-ce que… ? commença Signum  
\- C’est assez normal ! Chaque possesseur précédent de Endless Sky à son âme liée à celui-ci.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s’écria Nanoha  
\- Parce que Endless Sky est un objet de prana fusionnant avec nos linker core. Toujours est-il. Il existe d’autre lost logias possédant le même système que Reinforce.  
\- Ah… je vois. Tu espère pouvoir trouver un système non-corrompue. Compris Shamal  
\- Correct.  
\- Et concrètement, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire pour Reinforce ? demanda Signum  
\- Elle entrera en un état d’hibernation jusqu’à qu’elle soit reconnecter à un corps de prana. Je suis moi-même incapable d’accéder à ses âmes, je peux tout juste sentir leur présence.  
-…. Et… elles sont nombreuses ?  
Skye sourit mais ne répondit pas à la question. Un silence tomba sur la colline, avant que Reinforce inclina la tête.  
\- S’il-te-plaît.  
Elle acquiesça, se plaçant face à Reinforce. Elle inspira et ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains légèrement entrouverte, paume vers le ciel. Elle se renferma vers l’intérieur, probant Endless Sky. Elle sentit les âmes, sorte de présence, innumérable, puis l’énergie brute, bouillonnate, chaotique, sans cesse en mouvement, mais également calme, ordonné, paisible et immobile, à la source de son mana, juste derrière son linker core. Elle se tendit en sentant Hayate arriver. Le son était coupé, tout comme la majorité de ses sens, juste la magie, sous toutes ses formes, l’entourait. Elle sentit Reinforce. Calme et douce, froide, glace et vent, mais l’obscurité engravé dans son prana, plein de peur et de terreur, de désespoir et d’avarice, grattant et poussant conter le linker core, cherchant à passer de l’autre côté, de rejoindre l’aether qu’était Reinforce.  
\- **Dust to Dust,** elle entonna, saisissant le linker core, **prana to prana,** elle continua, arrachant avec son mana lacé d’aether tout le prana s’accrochant au linker core, **aether to aether,** voilà la partie dure. Elle remonta le linker core, arrachant le linker core, mais attrapant les filaments de mana rapidement, les connectant aux filaments de mana qui partait dans l’aether de son propre linker core. Comme toujours, elle pouvait voir la différence entre le lien entre l’âme et le linker core d’elle et les autres. Là où ils y avaient normalement qu’un seul fil partant dans l’aether, il y avait un nombre incalculable tresser ensemble pour elle.  Elle tressa précautionneusement le nouveau fil avec les autres. **Mana lose hold and everything return to what it is : Origin.** Elle finit dans un murmure, ouvrant lentement les yeux, pour voir un cercle magique se fadant et Hayate pleurant en serrant un collier à son cœur. Elle s’écroula.

 

Lindy regardait la destruction de Reinforce tel qu’enregistré. Le niveau d’énergie qui monta à la première partie, le cercle se déployant sous leur pied, la respiration de Reinforce se ralentissant à la seconde, les particules chatoyantes dansant autour d’elle à la troisième, l’aura qui recouvrait Skye, ses veines luisantes, la destruction du linker core à la dernière partie, le corps semblant s’effondrer en particule de lumière, disparaissant dans le ciel, alors que tout mana s’éteignait. Avec un soupir, elle se renfonça dans son siège. Ce cas était fini. Et les hauts-placés n’allait pas aimer qu’une telle compétence soit posséder par un tel électron libre. Mah… Il était temps d’aller visiter Clyde.

 

Skye se réveilla trois jours plus tard, complétement groggy. Son utilisation De l’ **Aether Mode** en plus de la manipulation d’aether pure et d’âme avait été trop pour elle. Elle soumit son propre rapport des évènements. Suite à cela, elle fut nommée sergent spécial. Elle fut assignée à la planète d’origine de Nanoha et Hayate. Heureusement, elle ne fut pas obligée d’être présente en cours, gagnant une dérogation pour une « formation en alternance spéciale », lui permettant de n’être présente que la moitié de l’année, tant qu’elle passait les examens et réussissait, il n’y avait pas de problème.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour voir à quoi ressemble son cercle magique : https://www.deviantart.com/kurookami-kuraitsuki/art/Akasien-magic-system-array-767092711
> 
> edit : Je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, je n'arrive juste à écrire la suite de manière satisfaisante. (Il existe 5 version différente de ce foutu chapitre 4 ( je sais ce qui s'y passe précisément (j'arrive juste pas à l'écrire)))

**Author's Note:**

> Pour voir à quoi ressemble son cercle magique : https://www.deviantart.com/kurookami-kuraitsuki/art/Akasien-magic-system-array-767092711


End file.
